


童年的回憶（浦夜&白一）

by abc761012



Category: BLEACH死神, Bleach, ブリーチ
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性轉, 自創人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 深刻的愛戀番外或說前傳配對（浦夜&白一）
Relationships: 浦夜, 白一





	1. Chapter 1

7月15日是屍魂界舉國歡慶的日子，這天屍魂界的王朝誕生了兩位小王儲，皇后真咲生了一對雙胞胎，是龍鳳胎，他們都是將來要繼承屍魂界王朝的小太子與小公 主，前任靈王魂一與皇后鳳淵非常高興小生命的到來，黑崎家多了兩位繼承人，現任靈王一心更是高興不已，決定與父親和弟弟來幫這兩位小孩命名。

「爸爸，這兩個小孩要取什麼樣的名字？」一心問魂一。  
「我想想看！」魂一絞盡腦汁的在想。

「保護重要的人與守護重要的人。」一慎突然唸出一句話。

「就這樣！男孩子為守一，女孩子為一護！」魂一對大家說。

於是大家馬上對這兩位小孩命名，並且普天同慶，此後黑崎家的長子阿散井戀次就幫忙照顧這兩位雙胞胎弟弟妹妹，戀次也欣然的接下這個任務，幫養母一起照顧這兩個小蘿蔔頭，同時他們也選擇一天讓這兩個小傢伙對外亮相，讓大家都認識小太子與小公主。

守一和一護從出生到四歲那年都是戀次在照顧的，好巧不巧，在他們四歲的時候真咲又懷孕了，也是雙胞胎，不過不知道是不是龍鳳胎，可是真咲自從懷孕後身體就有些不太舒服，魂一決定不要讓戀次與真咲太勞累，就和自己的學生商量好，暫時把一護送到四楓院家去住。

在一護四歲那年，鳳淵和魂一都有事情要去現世一趟，不得不把一護交給浦原和夜一照顧，一護的親生父親忙著處理政事，母親身體不好光是照顧守一就很吃力了，大家都沒有多餘的心力來照顧一護，這樣的情況下讓一護養成獨立卻又很依賴人的個性。

「喜助啊！我的寶貝孫女就交給你和夜一照顧了，如果中途你們要出任務的話就把一護交給白哉照顧。」魂一交代浦原。

「我知道了，老師！」浦原對魂一保證。

魂一把一護抱給浦原，然後上馬車離開，一護睜大眼睛看爺爺離開，卻沒有大哭大鬧的，這可讓浦原感到好奇，他從沒見過一個小孩子在自己最親近的人離開後卻不大哭大鬧的，一護真是奇怪的孩子。

浦原抱著一護進入屋子裡，在屋子裡的夜一看見浦原抱著一位小女娃感到好奇，看見夜一好奇的樣子浦原心裡就有個底了，夜一仔細的看著一護，發現一護所穿的外套以及散發出來的氣質，就知道浦原懷中的女娃是傳說中的一護公主了。

「喜助，那孩子該不會就是鳳淵老師最疼愛的小女娃吧？」夜一好奇的問。

「沒錯，正是老師最疼的孫女一護。」浦原一臉妳答對的樣子。

「好可愛呀～！」夜一高興的說。

「嗯～！不過這孩子竟然不會哭鬧，讓我蠻驚訝的說。」浦原對夜一說。

「你是說老師走的時候？」夜一懷疑的看著在旁邊玩耍的一護。

「是啊！真是奇怪的孩子。」繼續逗著一護玩。

「哈！哈！抱抱！抱抱！」一護向夜一撒嬌。

「唷！乖乖喔！」輕輕哄著一護睡覺。

一護玩累了也睡著了，夢囈，「爸爸！媽媽！」

看見一護睡著了，兩人放心許多，但是隨即馬上想到一護要睡在哪裡的問題，四楓院家可沒有搖籃讓這孩子睡，因此浦原和夜一夫妻倆決定讓一護睡在他們中間，以防發生不測。

隔天一大早，一護最先醒過來，半走半爬的來到浦原身上，用小手拍拍浦原的臉，浦原因為一護的動作而醒來，看見一護的小臉，浦原發現一護坐在自己的身上，浦原把一護抱起來放在旁邊，自己坐起來又把一護抱在懷裡。

「怎麼了？天剛亮妳就起來啦！」浦原好奇的對一護說。

「爸爸！抱抱！」一護跟浦原撒嬌。

「哎呀～！我不是妳父親，肚子餓了嗎？」浦原有些頭痛。

「餓餓！爸爸！」一護對浦原說。

聽見一護這樣說，浦原只好起身去幫一護弄早餐，隨後起床的夜一發現浦原已經起床了，因此也跟著起床準備今早的工作，到主廳時發現浦原正在餵一護吃飯，夜一當場傻眼，直到一護叫她，夜一才回過神來。

「媽媽，吃飯飯！」一護站在夜一面前。

「小草莓，我不是妳的媽媽。」夜一聽見這句話馬上回過神來。

「媽媽，抱抱，一起吃飯飯。」一護不死心的說。

「好、好，不過小草莓，我不是妳母親。」夜一抱怨著。

「妳就順著那孩子的意吧！我想她很清楚我們不是她的父母親。」浦原笑著。

「你說什麼就是什麼，不過草苺這個綽號還真適合她。」夜一有些無奈的說。

「妳今天不是有事情要忙嗎？我十二番隊沒什麼重要的事情要做。」浦原問。

「啊！對了，今天要幫碎蜂一些忙的說，碎蜂請我幫她訓練一下。」夜一像是想到什麼事情的說。

吃完早餐後，夜一去忙她的事情，浦原則是帶著一護在瀞靈廷附近到處閒逛，陌生的環境對一護來說有許多新鮮有趣好玩，東看看西看看，一切的事物都能勾起這孩子的好奇心，好巧不巧的，六番隊的副隊長剛好往他們的方向走來，眼尖的一護馬上叫，「戀戀！」

浦原看見戀次就知道懷中的小傢伙為什麼在叫了，戀次聽見有人在叫他，往前一看，發現浦原抱著一護，但是一護很想掙脫浦原的懷抱，投入戀次的懷抱中。

「浦原隊長，一護請交給我吧！」戀次對浦原說。

浦原把一護交給戀次，一護很高興的跟戀次撒嬌，看見一護撒嬌的樣子，戀次突然想到出門前養母真咲跟他說過的話，『戀次，如果你今天有遇到一護的話，幫我把 這件外套拿給一護。』『這不是爺爺的外套嗎？』『是啊！爸爸他忘了拿給喜助了，那孩子沒有外套可能會大哭大鬧的。』『好的，媽，您還是多休息吧！您的身體 才剛好的說，不要那麼操勞，守一我會幫忙照顧的。』『我知道，快去上班吧！別遲到了。』『好，我會把東西拿給一護的。』

戀次想了想決定把一護帶去六番隊，因為上班時戀次要把拿給一護的外套放在辦公室裡，不能忽略養母的交代，戀次決定說要抱一護回六番隊去，順便把外套拿給一護，今天自己帶一護一天，晚上再把一護抱回四楓院家去。

「浦原隊長，一護今天讓我帶，晚上我會親自抱一護回去的。」戀次保證。

「我是沒意見啦！但是你家那位隊長不會有意見嗎？」浦原無所謂的說。

「我會跟隊長說說看的，而且我要拿爺爺的外套給一護。」戀次苦笑。

「喔～！好吧～！我就覺得奇怪，原來是少了那件外套！」浦原恍然大悟。

「爸爸！掰掰！」一護跟浦原說，然後由戀次抱回六番隊。

「戀戀，飛飛！？」一護抬頭看著戀次問

「我們要去我上班的地方，不可以吵唷～！好不好？」戀次對一護說。

「好！」一護高興的答應。

六番隊，戀次把一護放在椅子上，然後拿下要給一護的外套蓋在一護的身上，一護開心的玩著那件外套，當白哉從十三番隊回來時發現他的副隊長竟然和一位小女娃 玩的很高興，正當要準備開罵時發現那位小女娃的穿著有些不同，特徵也和鳳淵姑婆說的一樣，表示那位女娃是戀次的義妹，傳說中的一護公主。

「戀次，為什麼把小女娃帶進辦公室裡？」白哉斥責戀次。

一護被白哉的語氣嚇到，開始嚎啕大哭起來，戀次趕緊安慰一護，但是一護就是不停的哭泣，幫戀次送便當的真咲聽見一護的哭聲，馬上快步的走進六番隊，戀次發現養母又幫自己送便當，正想開口說話，真咲就搶先一步把便當放下把一護抱起來。

「媽媽，怕怕！」一護看見母親馬上尋求安慰。

「乖，不哭囉，我們去找浦原爸爸。」真咲安慰一護。

「白白，壞壞，罵戀戀！」一護停止哭泣哽咽的說。

「這樣啊～！唉呀～！妳一哭讓大家都傷腦筋唷！」真咲故意皺著眉頭。

「？」一護頭上冒著問號，真咲摸摸一護的頭。

「媽，我不是說過不要幫我送便當，這樣子我會被奶奶罵的。」戀次非常的無奈。

「抱歉呀～！一不小心就做那麼多了，因為不知不覺中又把你的份做好了。」真咲四兩撥千金的說。

「中午休息時間我可以回去吃飯，媽就不用親自送。」戀次很沒力的說。

「你會有休息時間嗎？」真咲懷疑的問。

「我會想法子的啦～！要不就是請宮中的僕人送就好了，媽，我求求妳別再親自送了，我會被奶奶修理的。」戀次哀號著。

「媽媽，不要欺負戀戀！」一護突然冒出這句話。

「唉呀～！被妳發現啦！真討厭！」真咲氣餒的說。

「媽～！」戀次大叫，然後氣呼呼的拿著便當到十三番隊去找露琪亞。

看見戀次出去後，真咲馬上變嚴肅起來，然後把一護放到沙發上去，蓋上外套，確定一護不會亂跑，就跟白哉說話。

「白哉，先跟你說聲抱歉，戀次和一護給你添麻煩了。」真咲先跟白哉道歉。

「不會，我想夫人一定有很重要的事情要說吧！」白哉嚴肅的說。

「沒錯，你必須要有心理準備，因為一護隨時有可能會到你家去住。」真咲對白哉說。

「我知道了，我必須要向夫人還有一護公主道歉，因為我嚇到一護公主了。」白哉道歉。

「白白，乖乖！」一護又很無俚頭的冒出一句話。

「看來一護很喜歡你唷～！白哉！」真咲溫柔的看著一護。

白哉對於一護有許多好奇心，雖然只是四歲的小女孩，卻能夠感受到別人的情緒，氣質也和緋真有些相似，與其說相似不如說白哉在一護的身上看見緋真的影子，但 是某些地方卻有不那麼的相像，但是某些地方卻又不那麼相像，一護具有王者的風範、帝王的氣息，卻又讓人想要多保護她呵護她，『或許將來會有許多人甘願在她 的底下做事。』白哉的心聲。

一整個下午一護都待在六番隊，除了中間有十三番隊的隊長浮竹十四郎和副隊長志波海燕來串門子之外，就屬露琪亞最頻繁的來找戀次和白哉，一護除了戀次之外的幾個熟人外就不接近其他人，因此露琪亞、清音、仙太郎全都乾瞪眼的看著浮竹和海燕逗她玩。

「燕燕、竹竹，掰掰！」一護用甜甜的童音跟海燕和浮竹說再見。

「一護，要乖唷～！不可以吵鬧唷～！掰掰！」海燕抱著一護說。

「去喜助家不可以給人家添麻煩唷～！再見！」浮竹對一護交代

「嗯！一護會乖乖聽話的。」一護乖乖的答應。

戀次看見一護很有元氣的答應放心許多，在戀次懷中的一護，看見戀次很高興的樣子，馬上親吻戀次的臉頰，戀次摸摸一護的頭，看見天色已晚，必須帶一護回四楓院家才行，不能讓浦原和夜一擔心。

「戀戀，回家！」一護堅持說。

「好，我們回家。」戀次哄著一護說。

「朽木隊長，我能帶一護回四楓院家嗎？」戀次小心翼翼的問著白哉，他可不想被冰冷的靈壓給凍傷。

聽見戀次說的話，又想起真咲夫人今天下午所說的話，白哉想把一護帶回家，但是礙於同時是四大貴族的四楓院家，因此沒有開口留下一護，當戀次要走出六番隊 時，地獄蝶來通知說一護今天必須住在朽木家，夜一和浦原要到現世去幫助魂一和鳳淵，為期三天的支援任務，這三天一護必須要住在朽木家，白哉暫時為一護的褓 母。

戀次不敢相信這命令，才不過一天的時間，一護就必須去住朽木家，這未免也太巧了，戀次有些心疼一護，小小年紀就必須被迫和親生父母分隔兩地，如果不是養母的身體不好，一護就不必跟親生父母親分隔兩地。

一護看見戀次皺著眉頭，小手撫上戀次的眉頭，極力想壓平戀次的眉心，笑著說，「戀戀，不要皺眉頭，一護會乖乖的等爺爺奶奶回來的。」

「嗯～！一護要乖唷～！過幾天哥哥再去接妳。」戀次笑著說。

「好～！」一護高興的說。

白哉從戀次手中接過一護，馬上抱一護回朽木家，戀次收拾好剩下的公文就回皇宮去，一護抓緊白哉的衣服，讓白哉抱回朽木家，但是一護有點想哭，她這裡除了白哉之外其他人她都不認識，讓一護有些害怕，可是陌生的環境又讓一護有些好奇。

「白白，怕怕！」一護本能的有些恐懼。

聽見一護這樣說，白哉知道一護為什麼會害怕了，除了自己一護其他人都不認識，理所當然的會害怕，一護不喜歡和陌生人接觸，這點白哉自然清楚不過了，露琪亞想要身手抱一護時，一護往白哉的懷裡縮，因此當露琪亞要碰到一護，一護無預警的大哭起來，口中喊著戀次的名字。

「戀戀，我要戀戀！」一護嚎啕大哭。

「戀次？」露琪亞不解。

「去把戀次找過來！」白哉命令。

露琪亞趕緊去找戀次過來朽木家，碰巧戀次剛經過朽木家，露琪亞連解釋的機會都沒有就直接把戀次拉進家門，然後把戀次推到白哉的面前，戀次看見一護大哭的樣子，馬上從白哉的手中接過一護，一護看見戀次馬上破涕為笑，戀次幫一護把眼淚擦乾，細心的樣子讓露琪亞傻眼。

「怎麼那麼愛哭呢？不是說好要乖乖等爺爺奶奶回來的嗎？」戀次關心的問。

「可是、可是、一護很怕～！」一護抓著戀次的衣服。

「很怕？」戀次不解。

「嗯～！怕怕！」指著露琪亞。

「露琪亞不恐怖呀！」戀次不懂。

「一護不認識她。」一護嘟著嘴跟戀次說。

戀次失笑，一護在宮中只見過白哉，沒見過露琪亞，自然會對露琪亞有戒心，戀次安慰完一護以後就要離開朽木家，但是一護堅持不讓戀次離開，這可讓戀次很頭痛，出門前還答應母親說要早點回家的，可是一護偏偏不讓戀次回皇宮，看來戀次必須和一護好好溝通溝通。

「一護，妳要乖乖的啦！哥哥要回家了。」戀次安慰著一護。

聽見戀次說的話，一護的小手不再抓著戀次的衣服，然後親吻戀次的臉頰，附贈一個大大的微笑給戀次，表示要戀次放心，戀次把一護抱回白哉的懷裡，戀次摸摸一 護的頭，然後就離開，一護看著戀次離開，抬頭看著白哉，拉拉白哉的衣袖，白哉低下頭看著一護，看見一護用水汪汪的大眼看著自己。

「怎麼了？」白哉問一護。

「哥哥走了！回家了！」一護有些悵然若失。

「是啊！所以妳要乖乖的唷！」白哉安慰著一護。

「好，一護會乖乖的。」一護努力的微笑。

說完白哉就把一護抱回房間休息，露琪亞看見大哥回房，自己也回房休息，但是心裡還是很驚訝。

現世，某家旅館中，魂一、鳳淵、浦原、夜一早就把任務解決完成，四人決定好好來玩一下，好好休息一番，夜一和浦原的房間內，浦原剛洗好澡，從夜一的背後抱 住夜一，開始親吻夜一的脖子，夜一的雙手抓著浦原的手，享受浦原的親吻，圍著浴巾的夜一雙手一到浦原的頭上，浦原把夜一抱在懷裡，仔細的品嘗夜一的味道。

「嗯～！喜助！」夜一呻吟著。

浦原在夜一的耳邊呢喃，「妳真漂亮，親愛的夜一。」

浦原開始在夜一的大腿下摸索，婀娜多姿又火辣的身材令浦原心動，夜一禁不起浦原的挑逗，發出陣陣呻吟聲，「嗯～！喜助，嗯～！」浦原開始把夜一壓在床上，扳開夜一的雙腳，挑逗夜一的女性器官，讓夜一大受刺激，雙手環繞在浦原的脖子上，享受浦原所帶來的快感。

反觀隔壁的房間，老夫老妻的黑崎夫婦可沒有向隔壁的夫妻一樣打得火熱，只是自己做自己的事情，或是偶爾說說話罷了，結縭多年的兩人不需要言語就知道對方在想些什麼了，鳳淵昏昏欲睡，魂一看見鳳淵要睡不睡的樣子，笑了笑，好聽的嗓音在鳳淵耳邊環繞。

「快睡吧！寶貝！不用顧及我！」魂一哄著鳳淵。

聽見魂一好聽的嗓音，鳳淵馬上閉起眼睛睡下，看見鳳淵睡下後，魂一離開房間來到外頭，找一個地方坐了下來，開始思念在屍魂界的小孫子、小孫女，一護一出生 就被診斷出靈力高人許多，潛力無限，但是唯一的缺點就是一護的怪異，無法有效的控制靈力，守一也是靈力高出許多人，但是守一卻可以好好控制靈力，一護的體 質需要好好的調整，這點讓魂一非常擔心，魂一知道自己總有一天會遭遇不測，他孩提時代的好友，因為戰爭而過世，好友的兒子被母親灌輸異樣的觀念，總有一天 會找他報仇，魂一不擔心自己，不擔心屍魂界，反而擔心兒孫們。

當初卯之花隊長和魂一親自幫一護診斷出靈力過於強大，體質容易虛弱，一旦受到重傷就不容易好，造成將來一護五歲時被大虛攻擊時幾乎處於隨時要喪命的階段， 從那時開始一護就開始需要一直服藥調整體質，服藥超過十年左右，一護就不要再繼續吃藥，體質是必須要調整好的，否則一護隨時都會有生命危險。

魂一起身回房，看見鳳淵睡著的樣子，會心一笑，幫鳳淵蓋好被子後，自己也躺下睡覺，但是魂一卻睡不好，因為擔心家人而讓魂一失眠，即使他知道那是一年以後的事情，可是只要是關於家人的事情，魂一是不可能坐視不管的。

待在朽木家的一護有些坐立不安，她所熟識的人都不在她的身邊，感覺很不舒服，她又不知道怎麼向白哉說明這一切，白哉察覺到四歲的一護有些坐立不安，輕輕的 把一護擁入懷裡，撫摸一護的頭，要一護放下心來，一護嗅到安心的氣味，眼睛閉起來乖乖的入睡，對於眼前的大哥哥，一護感到很放心，本能的知道這位大哥哥會 對她很好，就像她的養父母一樣。

一護的靈壓給人的感覺就是非常的溫和，不知不覺中白哉的靈壓變的很溫和，察覺到這件事情只有朽木家的管家梧桐，這位老管家對於這位高級的小客人感到好奇， 竟然可以讓當家大人的靈壓變的那麼溫和，就像是上任當家夫人以及上上任當家所嫁的丈夫黑崎魂一，不過老管家忘記一件事情，那就是一護是朽木鳳淵和黑崎魂一 的孫女，等於說是白哉的表妹，不過屍魂界沒有近親不能通婚的條例，再說，鳳淵並不是朽木家正式的子孫，是當家大人在外面撿到的小嬰孩，鳳淵的父親把鳳淵當 成親生女兒一樣看待，就像是對待自己親生兒子祥也一樣。

鳳淵得知自己不是朽木家的正式子孫的事情，是在父親過世前親口告訴鳳淵的，鳳淵並沒有埋怨，反而幫哥哥祥也一起親手打理朽木家，讓朽木家維持有條有理的， 鳳淵並不在乎自己是不是朽木家的正統子孫，有恩必報是鳳淵的個性，朽木家的人一把屎一把尿的把她拉拔長大，她當然要好好的報答朽木家的人。


	2. Chapter 2

早晨，生理時間一到，白哉就準時起床，發現一護還在睡覺，畢竟白哉起床的時間有點早，白哉把一護抱起來，幫一護穿上暖和一點的衣服，然後把一護抱到主廳 去，其實一護在被白哉抱起來的那一瞬間就已經醒過來了，但是在這麼溫暖的懷抱中，四歲的一護一丁點都不想睜開眼睛，白哉的懷抱實在太溫暖了。

「白白？」一護疑惑。

「乖，吃早餐了。」白哉解釋。

「好～」一護附贈一個大大的笑容。

白哉知道一護不吃辣的食物，因此請下人準備一份不辣的食物給一護吃，白哉慢慢餵一護吃早餐，一護一口接一口的把早餐吃完，露琪亞看見這種現象非常不解，從 她進入朽木家後從沒看過她的大哥這樣子的溫柔，露琪亞有種感覺，就是今天要去四番隊檢查眼睛，看看眼睛是否出現問題了，不然怎麼一早就看見奇蹟。

「白白，找戀戀！」一護高興的說。

白哉馬上知道一護要找誰了，他的副隊長阿散井戀次，一護的兄長大人，看樣子一護非常期待到六番隊去找戀次，可是一護還要住在朽木家兩天，兩天後浦原和夜一 才會從現世回來，到時一護就要回四楓院家去，同時白哉也會得知一護被過繼為四楓院家的長女，可是姓氏依舊不變，因為一護同時也是黑崎家的大公主。

一護跟著白哉來到六番隊，一護一看見戀次就要戀次抱她，戀次抱著一護，讓一護高興一下，小小的一護非常的喜歡戀次，戀次是黑崎家的長子，總是在幫忙照顧她和雙生哥哥守一，戀次也竭盡所能的在寵愛他們。

「戀戀，哥哥在家嗎？」一護問。

「守一在家，要回家找守一玩嗎？」戀次笑著問。

一護也快五歲了，再過幾個月就是一護和守一的生日了，皇宮裡準備大肆的慶祝這件事情，所以整個皇宮中都在準備這件事情，但是還沒有發公文給各番隊的正副隊 長，這件事情只有戀次和海燕知道（因為海燕是一護的親戚，隨著祖母依萍住在皇宮中，當然自己的妻子和弟妹也一起住在皇宮裡，自然知道這件事情，戀次住在皇 宮中，又是黑崎家的長子，一心和真咲自然會跟戀次說這件事情）

一護歪著頭想了想，然後親吻戀次的臉頰，表示不要回家去，戀次自然知道一護的舉動是什麼意思，所以並沒有帶一護回去皇宮，一護並不會想念雙生哥哥守一，一 護有感覺很快就可以見到守一，再過幾個月就是他們的生日了，但是在到生日的這些日子裡，一護必須待在四大貴族之一的朽木家。

一護一整天乖乖的在六番隊中，戀次去送文件的話會順便把一護帶去，然後趁著空檔幫一護買一些糖果，一護最喜歡吃瀞靈廷中的章魚燒，熱呼呼的又好吃，一護更 喜歡戀次會餵她吃，一護總是備受寵愛呵護，大家都不忍心傷害這個小女孩，對大家來說這個小女孩可愛至極了，沒有一個人敢忍心傷害她。

現世中的魂一、鳳淵、浦原、夜一，他們選擇到度假勝地去避暑，鳳淵拉著魂一到處逛逛，魂一也心甘情願的跟著鳳淵到處去逛逛，重溫他們年輕時的美夢，魂一非 常的帥氣，因此吸引許多女生往他們的方向看，鳳淵心裡非常的得意，畢竟魂一只對自己專情，不會去搭訕其他女人，這點讓鳳淵非常的自豪，看見鳳淵開心的樣 子，魂一也不自覺的開心起來，對魂一來說鳳淵可是他最重要的伴侶。

「老公、老公，你看，我戴這個好不好看？」鳳淵開心的拿著髮簪。

「很好看，我的妻子那麼漂亮，戴什麼都好看！」魂一笑著說。

「油嘴滑舌的！」鳳淵毫不留情的吐槽。

魂一一笑置之，並沒有為自己辯護，因為他說的是真心話，不管鳳淵穿什麼、戴什麼，在他心裡都是最漂亮的，其他女人都比不上鳳淵，只有鳳淵可以進駐在他的心中，只有鳳淵是他唯一愛的女人。

「妳喜歡的話就買下來吧！」魂一說。

「嗯～！老闆，這多少錢？」鳳淵馬上問老闆。

「這個呀～！夫人您的眼光真好，這個髮簪可是獨一無二的，就算夫人您便宜些，一共是兩千元。」老闆笑嘻嘻的說。

魂一馬上掏錢出來付款，鳳淵開心的把髮簪收好，兩人又到別的地方去逛逛，看看要買什麼東西回去給家人，鳳淵可是非常疼愛孫子們的，加上真咲又懷孕了，聽卯 之花隊長說可能是雙胞胎，不過不是龍鳳胎，魂一看見鳳淵高興的挑著禮物，臉上盡是笑容，不過他倒是開始想念他最疼愛的孫女一護，不知道她過的好不好？有沒 有大哭大鬧的，希望可別把朽木家鬧的雞犬不寧就好了。

過了幾天，守一和一護的生日要到了，皇宮中已經開始準備隆重的慶典，同時一護也要過繼到四楓院家，為了能夠確保一護的安全與健康，畢竟忙碌的皇宮中大家都 沒有時間去照顧一護，如果把一護放在浦原與夜一那裡可以放心許多，至少可以有多些人來照應，加上一護的個性是不會吵鬧的小孩，魂一更是放心的把一護交給自 己的學生們去照顧。

「亞美子，都準備好了嗎？」海燕問妻子。

「已經準備的差不多了。」亞美子回應海燕。

「那我去朽木家接一護。」海燕對亞美子說。

「我知道了，我會跟舅公他們說的。」亞美子跟海燕說。

海燕離開皇宮到朽木家去，朽木家的管家看見海燕馬上去通報白哉，管家知道志波家的人來朽木家一定是要接黑崎小公主，前幾天就已經有人來通知他們，說要把一護小公主接回皇宮去，來的人一定是一護小公主的家人，不會是僕人來接回一護小公主，畢竟一護小公主是很怕生的小孩。

白哉把一護抱出來，海燕接過手，一護安心的在海燕的懷中，她知道海燕如果來的話就表示要回家了，過幾天就是她和哥哥的生日，他們要五歲了，魂一似乎有些事 情要做，所以僅僅交代海燕與亞美子一些事情後就匆匆離開皇宮去辦事情，戀次也在皇宮中幫忙打理一些事情，真咲才剛生產完並不適合亂動，因此戀次趁著這次的 假日在皇宮中幫忙照顧守一以及最近出生的兩位妹妹。

「啊！海燕大人已經帶一護回來啦！」戀次有些高興的說。

「戀戀！」一護叫戀次。

「有沒有乖啊！」戀次接過手來抱一護。

「有，我有乖乖的，哥哥呢？」一護問。

「在房間裡，要見哥哥嗎？」戀次問。

「不要，我要和戀戀在一起。」一護堅決的說。

「好，但是要乖乖的喔！」戀次對一護說。

「一護會乖乖的。」一護點頭如搗蒜。

戀次帶一護繼續忙自己的事情，一護乖乖的待在戀次的身邊不吵不鬧的，戀次摸摸一護的頭，一護呵呵的笑著，戀次很寵愛一護，對戀次來說照顧一護是他最快樂的 事情，一護是個很可愛的小孩，只要人家跟她說要乖乖的，她一定不會吵鬧，雖然說雙生兄長守一也是這樣的孩子，可是守一過於聰明早熟，沒有小孩子應該有的樣 子，這點讓大人們都有些頭疼，而一護反而不會這樣子，相對的比較是小孩子的樣子。

「肚子餓了嗎？」戀次問一護。

「好餓！」一護大聲的說。

「跟哥哥一起去吃飯？」戀次問。

「好，一起吃章魚燒。」一護開心的說。

「好，我們去吃熱呼呼的章魚燒。」戀次抱著一護到守一的房間門口。

「哥哥一起去吃章魚燒！！」一護大喊。

「好，等我一下。」守一馬上穿好衣服打開房門一起去。

戀次把一護放下來，然後幫守一整理一下儀容，守一就這樣任由大哥戀次幫他把衣服穿好，戀次把守一扛在肩膀上，抱起一護，三個人到流魂街去買好吃又熱呼呼的章魚燒，一護不喜歡吃瀞靈廷裡的章魚燒，她喜歡吃流魂街的章魚燒，所以戀次帶他們去流魂街買章魚燒吃。

一路上他們都有遇到熟人，戀次遇見之前待在十一番隊時候的隊員一角和弓親，他們談了一下話就繼續到流魂街去買章魚燒吃。

「啊！這不是戀次嗎？」一角跟他們打招呼。

「一角啊！還有弓親。」戀次也跟他們打招呼。

「啊！漂亮的姊姊！」一護對弓親的稱呼。

「小一護，跟哥哥們要去哪？」弓親問一護。

「我要去吃好吃又熱呼呼的章魚燒！！」一護笑的好不高興。

「喂！小鬼，看好你妹！」一角要守一注意一護。

一護已經快要掉下去，守一急忙抓住妹妹以免發生不測，一護很喜歡跟弓親玩，這下子眼看就要掉下去了，戀次一把就把一護給抓好，以免等下掉下去受傷。

戀次從真央靈術學院畢業後就到五番隊去，進去五番隊十年後就被魂一和鳳淵調到十一番隊去，等到守一與一護出生後就升格為六番隊的副隊長，戀次跟一角與弓親等人很好，時常在路上都會打招呼，一護也因此認識他們，守一也是因為這個原因而認識這對夫妻。

幾個人談話過後，戀次繼續帶他們兩個去流魂街，途中有遇見檜佐木修兵，幾個人又寒喧了一下，一護高興的看著他們。

「戀戀，是檜檜！」一護跟戀次說。

「檜佐木前輩，你好。」戀次跟修兵打招呼。

「你好啊！戀次老弟！」修兵大剌剌的跟他們打招呼。

兩個人又談論的一下，戀次還抱著一護，守一則是夾在兩個大人中間聽他們說話，不時的對著妹妹扮鬼臉，好不容易兩位大人說完話，守一被戀次抓回肩膀上，三個 人又繼續走下去，等到到了流魂街的時候，戀次把兩人放下來，讓他們自己走動，兩個小孩就這樣碰碰跳跳的到賣章魚燒的地方等戀次出現。

「你們兩個今天要吃什麼口味的章魚燒？」戀次問一護和守一。

「我要吃辣味的。」守一搶先回答。

「海苔口味的！」一護微笑的說。

「老闆，我要一份辣味、兩份海苔口味的。」戀次對老闆說。

「好的，馬上來！」老闆熟練的把章魚燒弄好。

須臾，老闆就把三盒章魚燒給用好，戀次把辣味的章魚燒給守一，後把海苔口味的兩盒章魚燒一盒給一護一盒自己留著吃，三個人坐在樹下品嚐熱呼呼的章魚燒，守 一和一護開心的吃著美味的章魚燒，馬上，六顆章魚燒就變成他們祭五臟六腑的祭品，一下子就吃光，他們把垃圾收拾乾淨後就準備回皇宮去，一護開心的牽著戀次 的手，開心的唱著歌，三個人就這樣說說笑笑的回到瀞靈庭內。

「戀戀，我們去找角角他們。」一護突然提議。

「怎麼突然要去找一角他們？」戀次問一護。

「我想找漂亮的姊姊玩。」一護開心的回答。

「這樣啊！我們一起去吧！」戀次看見一護那麼開心不忍心壞了一護的興致。

於是戀次就帶一護和守一去十一番隊中找人，十一番隊的正副隊長看見戀次的到來感到疑惑，反而是唯看見戀次他們來就知道是發生什麼事情了，一定是一護吵著要找弓親的關係，一護非常的喜歡和弓親玩，弓親總是會幫一護打扮的漂漂亮亮的。

「戀次，你們來了啊！」唯微笑的說。

「是啊！姑姑不介意吧！」戀次開口問。

「不會，一護很喜歡弓親呢！」唯笑著說。

「嗯！漂亮的姐姐對我很好。」一護開心的說。

「那我們去找漂亮的姊姊。」唯抱起一護。

一護笑的好開心，守一拉拉戀次的衣服，表示自己想先回家去，戀次只好開口對大家說話，「姑姑，我先帶守一回去，等等我再來接一護。」

「不用麻煩了，我等下回家時順便帶一護回去，你不是還有事情要忙嗎？過幾天就是他們的生日囉！」唯溫柔的說。

「我知道了。」戀次馬上反應過來。

唯貼心的幫戀次帶一護，因為她知道過幾天就是姪子與姪女的五歲生日，這期間有很多事情要忙，戀次不可能一直把一護帶在身邊，唯看見一護很想跟弓親玩，自然 而然決定親自幫忙帶一護，唯雖然貴為公主，可是卻很少有事情要忙，所以總是待在十一番隊幫忙批公文，而一邊批公文一邊帶小孩對她來說並不會太難，加上一護 很黏弓親，她可以放心的把一護交給弓親和一角來照顧，只要下班的時候把一護抱回家就沒事。

「漂亮的姊姊，跟我玩好不好？」一護水汪汪的看著弓親。

「好啊！一護想要玩什麼呢？」弓親問一護。

「嗯？不知道！」一護想不出個所以然來。

弓親笑笑的看著一護，她決定好好的幫一護打扮、打扮，弓親非常喜歡一護這個小孩，她看見戀次把這個小孩呵護倍至，不容許這個小孩受到傷害，後來她才知道這 個小孩是戀次的義妹，戀次超級寵愛她的，弓親與一角結婚很多年，但是兩人卻膝下無子，弓親看見這麼可愛的一護不免會好好的疼愛一番。

『要是我跟一角也有這麼可愛的孩子就好了！』弓親心想。

一護就這樣被弓親的巧手打扮的很漂亮，一護笑呵呵的看著鏡中的自己，她很喜歡幫她打扮的漂亮姊姊，不只是因為弓親會幫她打扮，還又是因為弓親對她又很好， 總是會替她拿到她很想要的東西，而弓親對於一護來說就像是家人般的重要，在一護小小的內心中偷偷的把弓親列為最疼愛她的漂亮的姐姐，一護的認知裡弓親是位 很漂亮的女性，就像母親、姑姑、奶奶那樣的漂亮，一護很喜歡叫弓親“漂亮的姊姊”。

『我最喜歡漂亮的姊姊了，漂亮的姐姐對一護最好了。』一護在心裡想。

皇宮內，魂一和鳳淵正在叫下人們忙著佈置宴會大廳，在過幾天可是他們最疼愛的寶貝的生日，怎麼能不好好佈置呢？！戀次把兩個小傢伙帶出去玩，即使他們回來魂一也不會讓他們看見，戀次帶守一回皇宮，一護則是在十一番隊裡玩耍，守一回到皇宮後就沒出過房間，在房間裡唸書。

「守一那孩子怎麼總是喜歡把自己關在房間裡？」鳳淵有些擔心的說。

「那孩子太過成熟，這對他的成長會有影響。」魂一也有些擔心。

「守一太像一心了，在心智方面，果然是血脈相承的孩子。」鳳淵微笑，順便白了一眼給丈夫。

「哈哈！是啊！」魂一自知理虧。

只要是繼承者在心智方面多多少少都會有過於成熟的現象，這點常常令大家擔心，魂一自然也知道這件事，畢竟他也是這樣長大的，而自己的孩子在孫子出生前也是 這樣，孫子出生後就變成超級孝父，完全是個傻爸爸的樣子，完完全全變了個人似的，讓所有人都傻眼，連魂一和鳳淵都覺得一心是壓抑太久的關係，看來皇族的教 育需要稍稍的改革一下。

「守一，我進來囉！」亞美子柔聲的說。

「嗯～！」有氣無力的回答。

「今天怎麼了？這麼沒有精神。」亞美子摸摸守一的頭。

「沒有，只是沒有人可以陪我玩。」守一回答亞美子。

「是不是一護不在家的關係？」亞美子笑笑的問。

「不是，只是大家都在忙，沒有人理我。」守一有些不高興。

亞美子知道原因後又摸摸守一的頭，守一只是小孩子單純的鬧脾氣，宴會結束後才有可能開放門禁讓他們去流魂街玩耍，現在還不到時候，守一才會覺得無聊又無奈，這段時間他們都要忍讓一下，皇族的小孩在重大節日的前夕是不可以離開瀞靈廷的，這是自古以來的規定。

「很快就可以解禁的，忍耐一下吧！」亞美子把守一抱起來。

「好吧！」守一雖然不太高興，還是乖乖的應諾。

守一自然知道要解禁的話一定要等到他們的生日過後才有可能，這段時間就委屈一點不要亂跑造成大家的困擾，妹妹一護都暫時交給別人照顧了，他怎麼可以增加大家的負擔，反正都已經等了那麼多天，不差這幾天的時間，守一任由亞美子抱他到處走走。

在十一番隊玩耍的一護任由弓親打扮，然後跟八千流玩耍，小唯看著兩個小孩在她附近玩耍，小唯呵呵的笑著看她們，然後拿出糖果給她們吃，一護高興的吃著糖 果，劍八來到小唯的身邊，看見小唯開心的看著兩個小孩子玩耍，狂人劍八也難得出現溫柔的表情，小唯察覺到劍八來到自己的身邊，微笑的看著劍八，習慣性的靠 在劍八的肩上。

「今天沒有事情可做？」小唯柔聲的問。

「嗯～已經解決完了。」劍八回答自己心愛的女人。

「難得沒看你帶一角和弓親去。」小唯開心的笑著。

「哈哈！這次去滅虛才發現到我忘記帶他們去了。」劍八自我解嘲。

小唯聽見劍八的自我解嘲反而一笑置之，她怎麼可能不知道劍八是故意把他們留在她身邊，以免她無聊找人來出氣，畢竟自己的實力也不弱，她黑崎唯可是禁軍的總 隊長，實力不輸給護廷十三番的隊長們，只是她比較喜歡待在十一番隊，禁軍和影武者們又不是常常有任務，且禁軍和影武者的實力每一位都和隊長級的人物實力是 一樣的，有些人還超過隊長級的人物。

「姑姑，我想回家了。」一護抬起頭來看小唯。

「好，姑姑帶妳回家。」小唯把一護抱起來。

劍八見到這種情形馬上宣佈十一番隊的人下班，然後自己和八千流一起陪小唯回家，小唯也很樂意劍八陪自己回皇宮去，一護已經累壞睡在小唯的懷中，小唯溫柔的 看著自己可愛的小姪女，今天從朽木家回皇宮去，然後與戀次去流魂街，再去十一番隊玩耍，現在的一護已經是體力透支的狀態，需要好好的休息，不過回去一定要 叫一護起來吃飯和洗澡，才可以上床睡覺。

「我回來了。」小唯抱著一護對主廳的人說。

「回來啦！」鳳淵接過手抱一護。

「劍八和八千流就留下來吃晚飯。」魂一提議。

「謝謝魂一大人。」劍八答謝魂一。

「哇～有好多好吃的東西。」八千流高興的說。

「呵呵～八千流還是一樣的可愛。」魂一微笑。

「爺爺，我肚子餓了。」守一在一旁抗議。


	3. Chapter 3

「哈哈～！馬上開飯，快去準備！」魂一命令下人。

宮女、僕人快速的把菜餚端上桌，不一會兒桌上就出現一桌好菜，大家馬上開動，一護也醒過來把晚餐吃完，不過人還是很想睡覺的樣子，海燕把一護抱起來，亞美子幫一護請洗身體後讓她回房睡覺，看來今天一護玩的很瘋，已經沒有什麼體力了。  
「一護、一護，醒醒！要去洗澡了，亞美子要幫妳洗澡。」海燕叫醒一護。

「哥哥。」一護茫然的看著海燕。

「一護，我幫妳洗澡好不好？」亞美子柔聲的問。

「好！」一護開心的說。

一護任由亞美子幫她洗澡，整個身體都清洗乾淨後的一護開始想睡覺，眼皮沉重的往下掉，亞美子看見這種情形後馬上把一護抱回房間去，柔軟的床鋪讓一護睡的非 常的好，亞美子幫一護蓋好棉被，摸摸一護可愛的睡臉就離開，海燕和亞美子都很疼愛守一和一護，這兩個可愛的小傢伙帶給皇宮一股活潑的氣息，戀次更是不遺餘 力的照顧這兩個可愛的小傢伙，總是把他們寵上天。

「戀次，你在做什麼？」鳳淵叫自己的長孫。

「沒事，奶奶。」戀次回答鳳淵。

「想念露琪亞？」鳳淵怎會不知道戀次的心情。

「沒有啦！奶奶。」戀次欲蓋彌彰的說。

「在六番隊還適應嗎？」鳳淵柔聲的問。

「還可以，沒有什麼不習慣的。」戀次微笑。

「白哉那孩子的心靈封閉太久，請你原諒。」鳳淵哀傷的說。

「奶奶，沒有關係的，當初就是希望露琪亞可以過的更好，所以忍痛把她送進朽木家，現在…這樣就好。」戀次情緒有些低落。

「別這樣低落，現在的你可是皇子。」鳳淵拍拍戀次的肩膀。

「我知道，沒事的，奶奶。」戀次苦笑的說。

「去睡覺了，明天去請假一天，守一和一護要交給你照顧。」鳳淵對自己疼愛的孫子說。

「好，我明天請人家去遞交假單。」戀次答應下來。

鳳淵看見戀次離去的背影有些擔心，他在真央靈術學院教學的時候就很看重戀次，戀次的天分很高，就如同小唯對她說過一角和弓親會卍解一樣，戀次也曾經請一角 教導過他卍解，最近蛇尾丸有事沒事都會現身出來跟一護還有守一玩耍，鳳淵把這些孩子都一視同仁，戀次既然被收養在黑崎家就要好好的照顧。

「空鶴，妳要設計什麼樣的煙火來慶祝他們的生日？」魂一看著設計圖問志波空鶴。

「晚上要放的話，有什麼樣的圖案可以讓我參考一下，舅公。」空鶴問魂一。

「這本書裡有許多圖鑑我都很喜歡，妳看看吧！決定好就跟我說，可別辜負我的期望，瀞靈廷第一的煙火師傅。」魂一微笑的說。

「舅公，你可別小看我，我會做出來的。」空鶴很有把握的說。

魂一當然知道空鶴得實力在哪裡，空鶴在瀞靈廷或是流魂街都是赫赫有名的煙火師傅，大大小小的訂單接不完，依萍對於這位出色的孫女可是非常的高興，總是會在 家族聚會上多多讚揚這孩子，空鶴本身的實力也不容小看，雖然沒有像兄長海燕一樣很快就從真央靈術學院畢業，可是實力卻不輸給自己的兄長，倒是岩鷲就要好好 的多多留意，岩鷲正在真央靈術學院唸書，成績雖然平平，可是卻有特殊能力，依萍一直希望岩鷲可以好好的念書，然後從學校畢業進入護廷十三番隊中工作，海燕 的能力更不用說了，已經可以跟隊長一樣的實力卻甘於做副隊長，就如同戀次一樣。

對魂一來說每個孩子都是一塊玉石，只要好好的磨鍊就會有很好的成就，每個人的上進心不同，不必總是侷限在一個職位上，可以往上爬，或是那個人本身就滿足於 這個職位，護廷十三番隊的人才眾多，十一番隊的戰鬥部隊讓魂一看好，屬性不同的隊伍都有不同的功能，就是因為這樣魂一從不會去刻意的改革護廷十三番隊的所 有隊伍，從學校畢業的學生都可以自由的選擇想要進入哪一番隊，而人事調動幾乎都是皇族的人在調動，調動者是靈王大人。

『喜助那傢伙應該都把材料的準備好了，希望不要發生什麼事情才好，能的話最好不要讓喜助把那東西給創造出來。』魂一在心裡祈禱。

【崩玉的設計圖以及製造的材料都是魂一設計好的，魂一曾經在現世中實驗過，後來會用在救回海燕和亞美子夫妻的身上。】

隔天一早，魂一把公文單發給所有的人，代表皇儲要生日了，準備要有舉國歡慶的慶典出來，四楓院家和朽木家已經開始在做準備，四楓院家的夜一與浦原已經開始準備歡迎可愛的一護的到來，他們接到的公文單中魂一表示要請他們認養一護，讓一護成為四楓院家的小孩，他們的養女。

「守一、一護，你們在哪裡？」戀次在皇宮中尋找正在玩躲貓貓的兩人。

戀次發現到樹叢中有騷動的跡象，戀次走到樹叢間看，發現兩個可愛的小橘色頭髮的可人兒正蹲在樹叢間，戀次把他們直接抓起來，守一臉色不好看的看著戀次，一 護則是傻笑的看著戀次，戀次直接把這兩個小蘿蔔頭抓回去，守一有些不悅，好不容易等到大家鬆懈了，總算可以逃出家門的說，沒想到卻被長兄給找到，一護整個 小臉都是無奈的樣子，他們不想被關在家裡。

「你們兩個想要去哪裡？」戀次沒好氣的看著他們。

「不可以出去嗎？」守一問自己的大哥。

「不行，還沒有到解禁的時候，不要想著溜出去。」戀次有些生氣。

「好吧！」守一有些失望。

守一他們真的很想出去玩，待在家裡是一件很無聊的事情，可是他們的生日還沒有過去，等到他們的生日過了他們才可以出門玩，皇宮中並沒有跟他們同年紀的玩 伴，沒有人可以陪他們玩，疼愛他們的人幾乎都有事情要做，怎麼可能會陪他們玩，這點就讓他們兩個非常的失望，小小的臉龐都顯現失望的樣子。

「你們不要表現這樣子的表情，再忍耐幾天就好了。」戀次無奈的說。

「可是我們就是想要出去玩。」守一很不滿的在抗議。

「你跟我抗議也沒用，爺爺規定就是這樣！」戀次已經沒有耐心了。

當他們兩兄弟在你來我往的吵架中，一護的眼睛已經開始聚集淚水要哭泣，聽間吵架聲的魂一和鳳淵來到院子中看見這樣的情形，魂一急急忙忙的把可愛的孫女抱起 來，一護開始嚎啕大哭，把在場的人都嚇壞了，鳳淵當然知道一定又是守一吵著想要出去才會造成現在這樣的情況，大家都忙到沒有分身乏術可以照顧他們兩個，因 此魂一才請昔日的學生幫忙照顧一護，守一的話就請亞美子暫時看著，或是把他送到四番隊請卯之花隊長照顧。

「守一，你連這點耐心都沒有以後要怎麼做事？當初不就已經說好等到你們生日過後就放人嗎？還要這樣毛毛燥燥的想出去玩！」鳳淵開始罵人。

「對不起，奶奶。」守一道歉。

「你也要體諒一下戀次，他又要照顧你們還要注意真咲的身體，而你下次再搗蛋的話我一定拿家法伺候！」鳳淵已經說出狠話。

守一聽到家法兩個字就渾身發抖，之前就有一次不小心犯大錯就被鳳淵用家法打的很慘，他不想要再體會那樣的痛苦，鳳淵教訓起孩子是絕對不會心軟的，即使是一 個四歲小孩子也是一樣，何況他們已經快要五歲，心智年齡都該要慢慢的成熟才對，而不是這樣鬧脾氣的要他們帶他出去玩，相較於一護不吵不鬧的情形，他這位哥 哥就很失敗。

一護不會因為這一點小事情就吵的不可開交，就算家裡沒有人可以陪她玩，她也不會去吵著要人家陪她玩，一護知道大家都很忙碌，沒有人會有時間去理她，一護會 乖乖的看著他們在做什麼事情，然後自己有事沒事找事情做，只要不要調皮搗蛋就可以，這樣的話她就可以在大家的身邊看他們做事情，也不會很寂寞。

「一護，不要哭了，爺爺帶妳去買糖果。」魂一努力哄著正在哭的一護。

一護聽見這句話停止哭泣，淚眼汪汪的看著魂一，表示說她想要吃糖果，魂一知道自己孫女的意思，看來是真的想要吃糖果，魂一也帶守一一起去買糖果，不然守一 又會在家裡大吵大鬧的，出去買糖果就當作是出去走走，透透氣也是一件好事情，畢竟已經有好幾天守一都沒有出去透氣了，悶在家裡也不是一件很好的事情，而且 守一已經快要被悶出病來，可讓他們有些擔心。

「一護想要吃什麼糖果？」魂一問一護。

「我要吃巧克力！」一護高興的說。

「好，爺爺等下買巧克力給一護。」魂一摸摸一護的頭。

守一安靜不說話，這點讓魂一覺得很奇怪，平常的守一都會插話進來，怎麼今天卻一句話也不說的跟在他們的身邊，魂一很擔心守一的情況，這個樣子的守一一點也不像是平常他們認識的守一，魂一決定開口問問這位孫子到底在想什麼。

「守一，怎麼不說話了？」魂一擔心的問。

「我沒有怎樣，只是我真的很想要出去玩。」守一透露出自己的想法。

「守一是不是跟人家有約了？不然怎麼會想要出門呢？」魂一猜測的問。

「之前出去玩的時候有遇到一位小女孩，我答應她說下次一定要去找她的，可是當我要去的時候禁止令已經發布，沒有辦法可以出門。」守一坦承的說。

「那我們現在去找你說的那位女孩吧！」魂一馬上就決定。

守一帶他們到一處偏僻的河邊，那裡是瀞靈廷和流魂街的交界處，屬於流魂街的一部分，有的時候會有許多的紈褲子弟到那裡去調戲良家婦女，因此那裡常常有戰鬥部隊最低階層的人守著，還有就是那些開發局的低階死神會在那裡，同時也是魂魄要到瀞靈廷的報到之處。

「小蝶，我來找妳了。」守一大叫。

「啊！守一你來啦！」一位可愛的女生正在河邊揮手。

「對不起，我這麼晚才來看妳。」守一道歉。

「沒關係，你一定有事情所以不能出來。」小蝶體諒的說。

「小蝶，我跟妳介紹，這位是我爺爺魂一，那位是我妹妹一護。」守一跟小蝶介紹自己的家人。

「你們好，我叫血蝴蝶，你們可以叫我小蝶。」小蝶微笑的看著他們。

『那孩子將來一定會成為守一不可或缺的重要人士，不是妻子就是斬魄刀。』魂一心想。

「爺爺，我們可以帶小蝶回家嗎？」一護開心的問魂一。

「不可以，人家小蝶也有父母親。」魂一打破孫女的希望。

「是啊！一護，小蝶的爸爸媽媽沒看見小蝶會擔心的。」守一對妹妹說。

「可是我好喜歡她喔！」一護很喜歡小蝶。

「家父家母已經過世了，我想已經經過靈王您的手去投胎了吧！現在家中只剩下我一個人而已。」小蝶笑笑的說。

「妳怎麼知道我們是皇族的人呢？」魂一好奇的問。

「你們的氣質與眾不同，跟一般的貴族世家的人不一樣，想必應該是皇族的人。」小蝶微笑的解釋。

「爺爺，那我們就帶小蝶回去啦！這樣子我們可以在生日前絕不逃家。」守一淚眼汪汪的對魂一說。

「唉～好吧！」魂一拿兩位孫子乞求的眼神沒輒。

在皇宮中多一個人吃飯不是什麼大問題，只是魂一覺得這兩個調皮搗蛋的孫子啥時學到這些詞彙的，竟然連逃家兩個字也用的出來，看樣子他必須禁止他們看電視才 行，以免他們亂學有的沒有的東西出來，這件情一定要好好的跟戀次以及亞美子說說才行，這兩個小傢伙沒有人管是不行的，要是學壞了可就不好了，畢竟最近的電 視節目有會讓小孩子學壞的節目，要看的話必須要好好的篩選，不過魂一覺得有可能是因為他們那位超級孝父的父親所造成的關係也不能排除掉，一心無俚頭的個性 讓大家都很頭疼，尤其是對小孩子就像是一位怪伯伯一樣。

不過魂一對於守一說出逃家這兩個字有些納悶，守一是哪裏學到這個辭彙，更巧的是他什麼時候學會逃家了，明明才四歲要五歲的年紀，沒想要會想要爬牆出門見 人，這絕對是不尋常的一件事情，魂一有些擔心守一的人格發展，什麼時候那孩子可以把大人耍的團團轉，還是說他單純的就真的只想要出門呢？

『守一那孩子到底是怎麼了？竟然學會逃家這件事情。』魂一心想。

魂一帶他們回皇宮去，最近有一些事情令他煩心，浦原已經告知他說把材料都已經收集好了，剩下的就是等待他的命令去把東西製造出來，魂一還在考慮要不要把東 西製造出來，畢竟這個東西製造出來是有利又有弊，利弊的衝突很大，就像是雙面刃一樣，要是被壞人奪去的話可是會鑄成大錯，可是不製造出來對他的孫子們的影 響又很大，一護的特殊體質一定需要那樣東西，沒有那樣東西的話可能會造成一護小小年紀就離開他們，魂一決定等到他們生日過後再決定這件事情，至於他曾經在 現世做的實驗品也好好的被收藏好，有需要的話就會拿出來用。

「爺爺，你怎麼了？」一護看見魂一皺眉。

「沒有什麼，我們回家吧！」魂一安撫自己可愛孫女的情緒。

魂一把一護抱在懷裡回去皇宮中，鳳淵看見魂一把一位小女孩帶回家來，總覺得有些不放心，畢竟來路不明的小孩可是很容易成為殺手，可是當鳳淵看見魂一的表情 後就沒有在繼續懷疑下去，看來那位女孩是守一喜歡的孩子，不需要太擔心會發生什麼事情，只是那孩子本身應該是有靈力的小孩，她的靈壓讓人感覺很溫和，讓人 很放心。

「我先進房休息去，晚餐不用叫我了。」魂一把一護交給鳳淵。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？」鳳淵有些擔心的問。

「沒有，我只是有些累，想休息罷了。」魂一掩飾自己的情緒。

「我知道了。」鳳淵聽見這話就不再多說什麼。

鳳淵看見魂一沉重的表情就略知一二，畢竟結婚那麼多年了，鳳淵很少會看見魂一沉重的表情，這件事情絕對很嚴重，要不然就是一定有事情讓魂一煩心，那個樣子 的魂一，鳳淵真的不是很喜歡，鳳淵很希望魂一可以把那些事情都說出來給她聽，看看是不是有辦法可以解決，而不是悶在心裡不說，然後自己把事情解決掉。

「奶奶，爺爺怎麼了嗎？」一護不解的問。

「奶奶也不清楚，爺爺不想說的話，奶奶是不會知道的。」鳳淵回答一護。

「守一，把客人帶進去梳洗，等下準備吃晚飯。」鳳淵對守一說道。

「我知道了。」守一把小蝶帶進屋子裡。

守一把小蝶帶進屋子裡，鳳淵把一護抱進屋子裡，他們都很擔心魂一的情況，畢竟很少看見魂一那樣眉頭深鎖，他們都不喜歡看見魂一眉頭深鎖的樣子，那樣子不適 合魂一，可是身為靈王的魂一有眾多的事情要忙碌，當然會有煩心的時候，偶爾也會露出那種表情給大家看，屍魂界大部分的事情還是歸魂一在管理。

「夫人，要端晚餐上桌了嗎？」女僕問鳳淵。

「端上桌，不必準備王上的份，太子帶了一位朋友回來，記得備上。」鳳淵交代。

「是的，夫人。」女僕恭敬的說。

女僕退下去把鳳淵夫人交代的事情做好，鳳淵大概知道魂一在為什麼事情煩心了，因為一護和守一體質的關係，魂一拿出在現世研究成功叫做崩玉的東西出來，要浦 原去把材料收集完成然後加以製造出來，那樣東西可以讓死神虛化，虛死神化，如果沒有用在正確的路途上會造成屍魂界的動亂，因此魂一對於這件事情非常的煩 惱，怎麼樣都不希望崩玉給製造出來。

『真煩！要是不製造出來對一護他們的傷害又很大，但是製造出來又難保會有人拿不法利用，這還真是矛盾。』魂一躺在床上想。

『畢竟以後的事情誰也說不清楚，可以的話真的不希望把崩玉給製造出來，畢竟當初在現世製造的時候就發現到它的威力了。』魂一繼續想著。

『可是一護和守一的身體又令人很擔心，還是叫喜助去弄好了，暫時應該不需要太擔心才對。』魂一給自己一點心理建設。

孫子和孫女的身體比較重要，有些事情只要多加防範就可以避免，魂一決定叫自己的學生把那樣東西給製造出來，不過事情需要秘密的進行，有些事情不能夠讓外人 知道，五番隊的隊長就是一位要好好防範的人物，魂一大概知道自己好友的妻子是怎樣幫兒子洗腦，當年的事件讓他到現在還心有餘悸，明明不是皇族的人卻想要搶 奪屬於皇族的兵器，害的父親不得不親手消滅掉那些族人，可是大家都沒想到那些人之中有人存活下來，一位女娃和奶娘，他們把怨恨都投注在他們的身上，想要毀 滅掉他們，藍染是一位沉的住氣的孩子，為了達到目的絕對會不擇手段的。

『真是…當初趕盡殺絕的時候就應該把事情做的很好，沒想到父親盡然給了我一的大簍子，要收拾起來可真麻煩。』魂一埋怨自己的父親。

魂一躺在床上沉沉的睡去，身心疲憊的他已經沒有任何的體力去處理任何的事務，反正有能幹的妻子在不需要太擔心，皇宮中也沒有人會想要來暗殺，如果躲的過影 武者們的追殺的話，況且皇宮中的警戒比一般地區還要來的高，就算是隊長級的人物也不太可能輕易的過關斬將，畢竟皇宮中的人實力都大過於隊長級的人物，想要 偷襲門都沒有，要超過他們的實力，再等一千年以上吧！

晚餐就在合諧的歡笑聲中結束，亞美子照慣例的帶守一和一護去洗澡，當然還包含小蝶在內，鳳淵則是把公文處理完畢後就沐浴更衣回房間去，一心照顧剛生產完沒 多久的妻子，一慎也是，小楓和真咲差不多同時間懷孕，讓黑崎家的兄弟差點忙不過來，好在是真咲已經生產過，需要注意的事情都知道的差不多，小楓則不然，頭 一胎可是急忙死他們夫妻倆了，不過還好大家都很體諒他們，沒有怪罪他們，而且孩子也順利的生產下來，這下子大家馬生鬆了一口氣，專心的幫他們調養身體。

「戀次，監督的事情讓我來吧！你去陪一護他們。」海燕對戀次說。

「好的，海燕大人。」戀次退下去照顧自己的弟弟妹妹。

平常一護一定要戀次哄才會乖乖的睡覺，這是皇宮裡大家都知道的事實，所以海燕一定會在一護睡覺時間叫戀次去哄一護睡覺，也就是因為這樣戀次大部分都陪在他們的身邊，一護很喜歡戀次，只要有戀次在身邊一護就會安心無比，這是一個習慣，他們長久以來的習慣。

「一護，該睡覺了。」戀次把一護抱起來。

「好的，戀戀。」一護乖乖的說。

「那麼今天想要聽什麼樣的故事呢？」戀次問一護。

「我想要聽戀戀在流魂街生活的故事，戀戀上次講到一半。」一護開心的說。


	4. Chapter 4

「是啊！上次說到一半。」戀次摸摸妹妹的頭。

一護開始非常專心的聽戀次在說故事，說的差不多的時候一護已經入睡了，戀次幫一護蓋好棉被後就離開一護的房間，繞道守一的房間去看守一睡了沒，打開守一的 房門看見守一和朋友已經香甜入睡就離開房間去做自己的事情，戀次已經很習慣做這些事情，畢竟他很寶貝自己的弟弟妹妹，這兩個可愛的鬼靈精很討大家的喜愛， 沒有人會對他們做出不利的事情，他們從小幾乎都是戀次帶大的孩子，所以戀次疼愛他們是件很正常的事情，而且守一和一護也很黏戀次。

「晚安，祝你們有一個好夢。」戀次離開房間前說道。

戀次去把自己的事情做好，有些事情需要趕快做好，畢竟他們的生日就要到了，戀次已經快要把他們的禮物給用好，戀次知道他們對於禮物的期待是很大的，戀次今 年打算送給他們實用的東西，東西已經買好了，只剩下包裝就可以，這些事情他當然都是隱密的進行，不讓這兩個小鬼發現到，戀次想要給他們一個驚喜，一個非常 大的驚喜。

『希望這次的禮物他們會喜歡！』戀次在心裡想。

戀次回到自己的房間把他們的禮物拿出來，這次戀次送給他們的是一本筆記本，守一和一護已經開始在練習寫字，筆記本他們以後就會用到，不需要太擔心，戀次開 始動手包裝他們的禮物，因為守一是男孩子的關係包裝紙不可以太秀氣，一護是女孩子包裝紙可以秀氣些，這些事情戀次都想好了。

隔天早上，小孩子的嘻笑聲傳入大人的耳中，他們會心一笑的看著眼前的情況，看樣子有人陪伴的守一不需要太擔心了，一護還是跟在戀次的身邊，偶爾也會去和哥 哥玩在一起，不過跟在戀次的身邊反而比較多，看樣子一護是比較黏戀次，只要有戀次照顧她就會乖乖的不吵鬧，這件事情大家都知道，反正只要小孩子不要失蹤其 他什麼都好。

守一和小蝶在院子裡玩耍，花草盛開的院子有許多的蝴蝶，樹上的果實也已經成熟了，守一正在爬樹想要摘果實下來給小蝶吃，僕人們看見太子這樣的動作馬上被嚇 到，不管怎麼說太子畢竟是尊貴之身，不可以這樣做的，嚇的大家馬上去找人來幫忙，一名僕人把空鶴帶到院子裡去，空鶴看見守一這樣就知道守一想要做什麼了， 馬上前去摘果實給他們，不然他們的動作可真要嚇壞大家了。

「空鶴姊姊？」守一有些疑問。

「不要這樣做了，你把大家給嚇到了。」空鶴摸摸守一的頭。

「可是我想摘水果給小蝶吃。」守一一臉委屈的看著空鶴。

「想要吃的話就請人來幫你，不然你可會嚇壞大家的。」空鶴對於守一的個性感到有些頭疼，同時也佩服自己的大嫂可以這樣的制服這令人頭疼的小傢伙。

「喔！好吧！」守一只好乖乖的聽話。

「乖乖的在院子裡玩耍，不要再讓大家擔心，我要去做事情，乖一點可以嗎？」空鶴擔心的問。

「好的，空鶴姊姊。」守一乖乖的答應。

空鶴知道守一答應下來後就自己去忙自己的事情，她希望這小傢伙不要再惹事生非，守一搗蛋的樣子讓所有人都退避三舍，對他又愛又恨的，守一總是會做出讓大家 傷腦筋的動作出來，守一不喜歡安份的待在家裡，喜歡往外跑的個性讓大家很頭痛，因此許多僕人都不太喜歡照顧守一，反而比較喜歡去照顧一護，一護不會調皮搗 蛋，會乖乖的待在家裡，他們兄妹個性相差十萬八千里，讓所有人都很傷腦筋。

亞美子可以治住守一這樣調皮搗蛋的個性，守一總是會被拐的服服貼貼，鳳淵對於守一的個性也很頭痛，守一會讓她氣到拿出家法來打人，魂一也覺得自己的孫子個 性實在是讓人感到頭大，雖然給自己的學生卯之花照顧的話情況會比較好些，可是要守一乖乖的待在家裡就是不行，守一不喜歡家中的一切，被束縛的感覺讓守一感 到很不舒服，所以不管怎樣守一就是不喜歡待在皇宮裡，這點就讓他們都很頭痛，不管怎樣安份待在家中就好，而且最近要舉行一場宴會身為主角的他們不可以亂 跑。

「希望那位女孩可以牽制守一。」魂一有些頭痛。

「守一那孩子不知道是怎樣了，最近老是想要往外跑。」鳳淵有些擔心。

「看來是因為放任他們太久了，自由太久讓他們不喜歡被束縛的感覺。」魂一皺眉頭。

「天性愛玩，跟一心和一慎他們差不多，看樣子想要束縛他們還需要一段時間。」鳳淵感到頭痛。

當年自己的小孩子就是這樣的情形，現在孫子也是這樣的情形讓鳳淵感到頭大，當年管教兩名兒子就讓她夠頭痛的，現在孫子也是這樣的情形，鳳淵覺得自己快要心 力交瘁，當初管教兩名兒子就讓她快要氣瘋，孫子的個性又和兒子一樣，鳳淵覺得自己很快就要精神崩潰，乖一點待在家中有何不好，很快就可以放行讓他們出去玩 了，連一點忍耐的動作都做不到，將來是如何成大器。

「連一點忍耐都做不到的話，可是很難成大器的。」鳳淵對於守一的個性說出評語。

「當王一定要學會忍耐，守一要是繼續這樣下去，繼承人可真的就要換人。」魂一也很頭痛。

「有時間的話好好對他說說教。」鳳淵回屋子裡繼續做事情。

魂一清楚妻子話中的意思，如果學不會忍耐就不能成大器，靈王的位子沒有那麼好坐，想要成為萬世留芳的靈王可是需要很多的耐性，必須要耐著性子去把事情處理 好，這點魂一教導過自己的兩位兒子，沈得住氣很快就可以掌管自己想要得事情，守一要是繼續這樣下去，魂一可能會把他逐出家門，太任性的孩子這個家不需要， 要統治這廣大的世界就必須要沈得住氣，接納別人的意見，改正自己的缺點，讓自己的優點發揚光大。

守一也知道自己的脾氣給大家添麻煩，讓大家都很頭痛的他的個性，可是最近不知道怎樣他就是很想要出去，出去看看廣大遼闊的世界，想要見見世面上的一切，不 想要侷限在這個小框框當中，身體裡有聲音是這樣告訴他，守一拼命的壓抑那個聲音，不想要聽那個聲音的話，現在他的翅膀還沒長硬，硬是要飛的話就會像希臘神 話中的挑戰太陽的父子一樣失去羽翼掉落下來的，此時的他只能慢慢的等待自己成長，然後看自己的羽翼慢慢的茁壯，到時候他就可以踏出這一步，翱翔在天空當 中，拋下所有的束縛，成為自由翱翔的鳥兒，在廣大的天空中飛翔。

「戀戀，我肚子餓了。」一護拉著戀次的衣服說。

「一護想要吃什麼？」戀次把妹妹抱起來。

「不知道，戀戀帶我去買。」一護不知道自己要吃些什麼。

「好吧！反正要中午了，帶妳去食堂吃東西好了。」戀次摸摸一護的頭。

中午時間到，戀次帶一護到護庭十三番隊的食堂中吃飯，食堂中來了一位小嬌客讓大家都很想要接觸一護，但是很快的就被戀次給趕跑，一護不喜歡接觸陌生人，除 非是自己認識的人，不然一護都不會去跟他們做接觸，戀次就是知道原因所以才把那些人給趕跑，一護看見琳瑯滿目的餐點高興不已，戀次知道一護已經想要吃些什 麼了。

「戀戀，我要那個、那個…」一護指給戀次看。

「好，我知道了。」戀次對老闆說他要那些東西。

他們找到安靜的位子上坐下來吃中餐，一護吃的津津有味，開心的表情一覽無遺，戀次看見一護開心的表情非常的放心，今天委屈一護跟著他一起上班，浦原和夜一 他們今天臨時有事情不能帶她，戀次只好接下這個責任帶一護，因為有戀次在身邊的關係，一護非常的乖巧不吵鬧，戀次很滿意一護的表現，白哉對此也沒有說話。

一護可愛的樣子讓大家爭先恐後的想要去看，可惜戀次保護的非常的嚴密不讓任何人接觸到一護，這讓所有的死神都很失望，小公主果然不敢接觸人群，眼尖的藍染 看見這樣的情形馬上微笑，一護可愛的樣子引起他的注意，能夠讓一個只知道打鬥的後輩露出溫柔的表情，讓藍染好奇那位小女孩有什麼樣的特色，不過那位小女孩 對於陌生人會感到恐懼與不安，戀次也不會讓任何人接觸到一護。

『真想要看看那小女孩到底是怎樣的人？』藍染心中下了一個決定。

藍染刻意上前跟他們打招呼，戀次看見藍染有些不舒服，鳳淵和魂一再三告訴他說不要太過接近藍染，戀次大概知道藍染到底有什麼樣的目的，他懷中的妹妹吸引藍 染過來跟他們打招呼，戀次記得一護沒有在宮中見過藍染，現在戀次也不想要讓一護見到藍染，不然不知道會發生什麼樣的後果，一護的一切是非常的重要的，沒有 人會希望一護出事情的，戀次決定馬上離開，順便帶一護去四番隊一下，魂一今天交代戀次去一趟四番隊，順便拿一些藥材回來，也要轉告一下卯之花隊長說守一會 繼續請她照顧的，當藍染要靠近他們的時候，戀次馬上結帳離開。

「啊！真可惜，差一點就可以見到那孩子的面貌。」藍染有些失望。

戀次抱著一護到四番隊中，勇音看見戀次抱著一位小女孩來有些好奇，一護睜大眼睛看四周的風景，四番隊的風景很漂亮，是個適合修養的地方，花花草草特別的 多，一護看見後好不開心，她最喜歡這樣的環境，戀次把一護放下來讓一護自己走動，一護牽著戀次的大手一起走進四番隊去，卯之花隊長微笑的歡迎他們的到來， 她好久沒有見到一護這個可愛的孩子。

「戀戀，好漂亮喔！」一護高興的說。

「一護高興就好。」卯之花隊長微笑的說。

「阿烈阿姨～」一護高興的跑過去。

「呵呵！一護還是那樣可愛。」卯之花隊長把一護抱起來。

「卯之花隊長，我要拿爺爺交代的藥材，還有就是守一可能還是要請您繼續照顧了。」戀次對卯之花隊長說。

「我知道了，老師要的東西我已經準備好了，是嗎？那我知道了，守一的事情就不需要太擔心。」卯之花隊長微笑的說。

「真是太感謝您了，卯之花隊長。」戀次跟卯之花隊長道謝。

「不用客氣，這是我應該做的。」卯之花隊長微笑的說。

戀次把東西接過手後就準備回去，一護看見戀次準備離開的樣子馬上抓住戀次的衣服不讓戀次離開，戀次看見自己的小妹做這樣的動作有些不解，看樣子是不想要讓 他先回去，戀次看見卯之花隊長想要照顧一下一護，打算趁這個時間回去把東西交給魂一，然後再帶一護回去上班，可是一護就是不想要讓戀次離開，卯之花隊長知 道一護很黏戀次，今天見到這個情形就知道一護是真的很黏戀次。

「一護乖，哥哥先去把東西交給爺爺，等一下再來接妳，好不好？」戀次哄著一護。

「嗯…好吧…」一護乖乖的放手。

戀次看見一護放手後馬上趕回皇宮去，一護不喜歡這樣子，她討厭大家都放她一個人，一護的眼眶開始聚集淚水，隨時有崩潰的傾像，卯之花隊長看見這樣的情形只 是輕輕的拍拍一護的背部，一護像是感受到溫暖的樣子乖乖的不哭了，卯之花隊長微笑的看著一護，總是在別人的面前表現出乖孩子的樣子，一護的內心是那樣的脆 弱，卯之花隊長察覺到一護的內心是很脆弱的，因此像慈母般的安慰一護，讓一護不要感到害怕，卯之花隊長的養子是守一，過分的成熟也過分的調皮搗蛋的孩子， 內心一樣是很脆弱的孩子，只是總是會倔將的說自己沒有事情。

「阿烈阿姨！」一護的聲音有些哭音。

「不要哭，戀次很快就會來接妳的。」卯之花隊長溫柔的說。

「嗯！我會乖乖的等哥哥的。」一護微笑的說。

「一護最乖了。」卯之花隊長摸摸一護的頭。

卯之花隊長抱著一護進入自己工作的地方，一護可愛的樣子很受大家的歡迎，四番隊的人都很想去摸一護，但是卯之花隊長不讓自己的隊員去碰一護，一護可是很怕 生，哭起來會驚天動地，很難哄的小孩，如果一護哭起來的話只有兩個人可以止住一護的淚水，一位是一護的母親真咲皇后，另外一位是一護的兄長戀次，魂一和鳳 淵對於一護大哭的事情可是很傷腦筋，一護的哭聲可以震撼天地，讓大家都不得安寧，一定會搞的大家都雞飛狗跳的，有的時候連戀次也哄不住。

看見四番隊裡的花花草草一護非常的高興，卯之花隊長看見一護開心的樣子非常的放心，一護很喜歡花花草草的東西，魂一總是會帶一護去花海中玩耍，不知不覺讓 一護喜歡上這些花花草草，卯之花隊長看見一護在院裡高興的追著蝴蝶玩耍會心一笑，只是這樣和平的樣子卻會在他們生日過後發生兩件大家都沒有預測到的事情， 讓魂一差點送上自己的生命，一護差點死亡，海燕和亞美子也接近喪命的階段，這一切的操縱者是藍染那個傢伙，只是他沒想要會差點殺自己想要得到的孩子。

他們生日過後沒多久魂一解禁讓他們出去玩耍，畢竟重要的慶典也過去了，魂一請白哉帶著守一、一護、小蝶去郊外的河邊玩耍，只是他們都沒想到會有一隻虛來到 屍魂界，其實不管是屍魂界或是現世都有可能會出現虛，因此死神接到通知後就會儘快去消滅掉虛，不然很快就會出問題的，也就是要避免這些問題的存在才設立護 庭十三番隊的存在，專門滅虛和魂葬的機構。

「哇！這裡好漂亮喔！」一護高興的說。

「是啊！好美喔！」小蝶也很高興的說。

「這裡好像沒有被開發。」守一看見風景後的結論。

三個小孩子就這樣開始玩耍，白哉在一旁看著他們三個玩耍的樣子，他們玩耍已經有一陣子後，天空突然暗了下來，守一馬上警覺到不對勁，一不注意小蝶就被虛給 攻擊，讓大家都嚇到，白哉馬上拿出斬魄刀消滅那些虛，只是他們沒想要那些虛不過就是誘餌，強大的靈力吸引這些虛過來，守一看見小蝶被攻擊馬上簡單的幫小蝶 治療，同時也動用到自己自身力量消滅到靠近自己的虛，一護也這樣做，只是沒想要後來會出現一隻基力安讓他們措手不及。

「哥哥，救命！」一護被大虛給抓起來。

「一護～」守一大叫。

「哥哥，救命！」一護動用到自己的力量。

「快來人，誰來救一護。」情緒激動的守一靈力完全爆發。

凡是靠近守一的虛都被守一強大的靈力給消滅掉，白哉也趁著那時候去救一護，一護不安、恐懼、悲傷等力量爆發出來讓大虛有所受傷，白哉補上一刀把大虛給消滅 掉，當他們暴發出自己力量的同時，他們自身也受到很嚴重的傷害，白哉馬上請求四番隊的人趕快到來，他們呼吸越來越急促，生命跡象就快要沒有，魂一馬上帶領 自己的學生送他們進入四番隊裡醫治，魂一適時的過血給自己的孫子與孫女，小蝶卻因為傷重不治，生命就這樣在卯之花隊長的手中流失掉，因為自身力量的關係， 他們體內的器官幾乎都報廢，魂一把崩玉放進他們的體內，崩玉開始修復他們的身體，卯之花隊長也提供自己的醫療技術讓他們恢復健康。

陷入昏迷的他們總是在做惡夢，魂一和鳳淵親自去照顧他們兩個小傢伙，他們五歲的生日才過完沒有幾天就發生這樣的事情，看見他們出事情讓鳳淵和魂一非常的心 疼，魂一要浦原創造出崩玉，只是他沒想要會用在自己的孫子和孫女的身上，魂一一直希望可以不要用上那個東西，可惜沒想到會那麼快就用上，崩玉是個雙面刃， 有好有壞、有利有弊，浦原創造出崩玉後就離開屍魂界到現世去生活，夜一也跟著一起去，他們還是有和鳳淵保持聯絡。

清醒過後的他們還是跟以前一樣，可是他們知道小蝶過世後很難過，守一是最難過的孩子，小蝶是他很喜歡的女生，沒想到就因為這次的意外而過世，以後都見不到 小蝶讓守一真的難過到不行，只是他沒想要以後他的斬魄刀就是他自己最喜歡的人，一護開始學會逃避自己內心的悲傷，逃避那些他不喜歡的事情，體內開始產生白 崎這隻虛出來，守一則是和自己體內的虛融合，成為自己強大的力量，守一發誓自己一定要變強，用自己的雙手來保護大家。

只是有一件事情他們不知道，在守一和一護的生日當天所舉辦一場很盛大的宴會這件事情讓藍染有機可乘，那時候大家高高興興的參加這場宴會，全國上下都在慶祝 太子與公主的生日，但是誰都沒想到在這場宴會上竟然會是藍染看上一護的時候，同時藍染也不知道從哪裡得知崩玉的消息，這一點是大家都沒有想到的事情，這場 宴會埋下往後不好的事情的因子，也會害到海燕和亞美子出事情，魂一差點被殺死，一個好好的家庭就這樣被藍染弄到支離破碎，一心也是因為這樣的原因搬離開屍 魂界到現世去居住。

不過在這些事情還沒有發生的時候，惡夢來臨的前夕，大家都開開心心的過他們的生活，一切還是跟往常一樣過生活，不一樣的是檯面下開始暗潮洶湧，勾心鬥角的 事情開始出現，鳳淵開始防範五番隊的隊長，開始偷偷地調動人手，讓銀成為自己的心腹，開始佈下賭局準備和藍染好好的賭一局，魂一把自己當初在現世製造的半 成品拿出來，他有一種預感會用到半成品的崩玉，最壞的事情已經出現在他們的生活中，接下來不知道會有什麼樣不好的事情發生。

出事情過後恢復到平靜的日子，平靜的日子就這樣過了三個月，三個月後的某一天，亞美子的小隊接到一個消息要去滅虛，魂一知道這項消息的時候感覺很奇怪，總 有種感覺不對勁，因此要海燕跟著一起去，魂一可不希望自己的家人發生事情，魂一一直不放心這件事情決定跟著一起去，帶著幾位自己信任的手下一起去，這次的 消息讓魂一感到不對勁，不管怎樣魂一就是有一種不好的預感，魂一把半成品帶在身上，可以防止萬一出事情的時候沒辦法可以救人，只是他沒想要這場事件是藍染 安排的事件，當浮竹帶著守一和一護過去支援的時候，親眼看見藍染殺害魂一，從那時候起守一發誓自己一定要親手殺死藍染，不管魂一到底有沒有過世。

當海燕和亞美子帶自己的小隊去滅虛，露琪亞也跟著一起去，只是他們沒想到那隻虛會吸收別人的能力來攻擊他們，死傷非常的慘重，海燕看見這樣的情形馬上想法 子滅虛，亞美子也在旁邊幫忙，露琪亞看見後也幫忙，魂一趕到的時候他們已經昏倒在地上，完全不省人事，魂一利用自己的力量清除那隻虛的力量，由於海燕和亞 美子的傷比較重，魂一把半成品的崩玉封印在他們的體內，這樣的工作消耗他大量的靈力，也用自己僅剩的力氣幫露琪亞療傷。

魂一治療露琪亞後馬上倒地昏迷，只剩下一點點的意識，藍染看見這樣的情形機不可失，利用自己的斬魄刀刺向魂一，躲在樹叢中的浮竹和守一以及一護看見這樣的 情形氣憤不已，一護的內心開始在崩潰中，看見自己最愛的親人被人家這樣陷害，很難平復自己內心的情緒，藍染做好事情後就離開，浮竹馬上利用通訊手機請求四 番隊的人來，守一利用自己現有的醫療知識開始幫魂一療傷，魂一感受到守一的靈力，意識慢慢的恢復過來，還好剛剛藍染的那一刀差幾公分救會變成致命傷，消耗 太多靈力的魂一知道自己一定會昏迷不行，陷入昏迷狀態的沈睡來恢復自己失去的靈力，因此用盡自己最後的力量封印一護的記憶，守一知道魂一為什麼要這樣做， 避免一護崩潰，一護的內心已經逐漸在崩潰，如果不即時挽救的話，後果是不堪設想的，大家都不願意見到那樣的情形發生。

「妹妹就暫時由你保護，我會陷入沈睡，不知道什麼時候會醒來，也許會醒來再睡下去，不管怎樣都要好好的保護妹妹。」魂一交代自己的孫子。

「我知道了，爺爺，我一定會好好的保護一護的。」守一馬上答應下來。

四番隊的人趕來把他們帶回去治療，此後魂一陷入昏迷沈睡的狀態，中間偶爾會醒來，不過時間並不會太長，很快的又會陷入沈睡當中，直到守一和一護十七歲的時 候才會真正的醒來，這長達十二年的昏睡讓大家不好受，當魂一勉強醒來的時候，他們會高興的迎接他們，不過當魂一又昏睡的時候他們就會非常的傷心，鳳淵獨自 攬下大權管理整個屍魂界，一心不願意接任靈王的位子換成一慎接手，一慎接手後開始防範藍染，想要奪去皇族的一切就必須要通過他們這些人的考驗，古老的傳說 讓人想要得到最終的兵器，不管傳說是不是真的，這些事情都要開始防範，有慾望有野心的人可是會毀滅世界的。

之後一心想要搬到現世去，在這之前守一到樹林裡去散步，就只有自己一個人去，失去自己最喜歡的人讓守一感到非常的悲傷，所以守一決定到樹林裡去散散心，結 果沒想到救了一隻高傲到不行的白狼回家，守一看見那隻白狼就特別的喜歡牠，只是那隻白狼的防衛心非常的嚴重，守一非常有耐心的去馴服那隻白狼，就是希望可 以讓牠成為自己的寵物，白狼見到守一這麼有耐心的在馴服自己，只好悻悻然的成為守一的寵物，而且這隻白狼對守一也有一些好奇，從沒有看過這麼膽大的小孩。

「好棒喔！你總算乖乖降服了，幫你取名字好了，你就叫做迅雷。」守一幫白狼取名字。

「從今天起你就是我的寵物了。」守一高興的說。


	5. Chapter 5

守一高興的把白狼帶回家去，他希望鳳淵看見這隻白狼的時候不要生氣，他真的很喜歡這隻白狼，他相信如果爺爺看見的話也會很喜歡的，可惜爺爺現在正在昏迷當 中，奶奶應該會同意他也這隻白狼的，守一很有信心的想，他相信奶奶一定會讓他養牠的，白狼也覺得眼前的主人是可以被自己承認的，擁有強大力量卻不失溫柔的 心。

「奶奶，我可以養牠嗎？」守一回到皇宮問自己的祖母。

「可以啊！不過守一你是在哪裡找到的？」鳳淵有些好奇的問。

「東流魂街附近的樹林裡。」守一告訴鳳淵。

「這樣啊！我知道了，帶下去洗澡吧！等等就要開飯了。」鳳淵告訴守一。

「好的，奶奶。」守一點點頭。

鳳淵大概知道那隻白狼的出處，看樣子守一找到稀有的寶貝了，屍魂界裡本來就有一群生物是伴隨著皇族一起來創立屍魂界的，那隻白狼就是當年所留下來的生物之 一，不過看樣子那隻白狼也不過才活了幾百年而已，算是族裡面的小孩，被守一遇到看樣子是他們有緣份，守一特別喜歡那隻白狼，可能會帶回去現世去養，應該是 不需要太擔心的，有緣的話很多事情就會自然而然解決的，至於以後要發生的事情是需要好好的防範才可以。

一護的記憶被封印後有很多事情都處在模糊的階段，一心看見這樣的情形非常的心疼女兒，但是他又不能阻止父親這樣做，畢竟如果不這樣做的話一護一定會崩潰 的，小小年紀就崩潰的話一定會出問題的，所以不管怎麼樣記憶一定要被封印，這樣的話才能維持一護的內心世界，讓一護成為大家的寶貝，大家最愛也最疼的寶 貝。

「一慎，王位就交給你了，我想要到現世去。」一心告訴自己的弟弟。

「我知道了，王位我會接手的。」一慎馬上就了解到自己的哥哥有多痛苦。

一慎發現到自己很難接受父親昏迷的事實，他很痛恨藍染這樣對待他的父親，他很想要去找藍染報仇，可是卻被自己的母親給阻止，因為他們沒有理由去做這樣的事 情，連自己的妹妹小唯想要去做這件事情也被鳳淵給阻止，大家都知道兇手是誰，可是卻苦無證據去抓他們，怎麼樣恨他都無法剷除他，讓他們這些人異常的火大， 鳳淵覺得自己很氣很氣藍染，也很氣很氣自己沒有辦法幫到自己最愛的人，讓自己最愛的人遭逢這樣的事情。

「守一，把妹妹顧好，我們要到現世去了。」一心告訴兒子。

「好的，爸爸。」守一牽著一護的手。

他們離開屍魂界到現世去定居，這樣的生活往後沒有影響他們什麼，鳳淵只是要他們在過年過節的時候回來而已，一護對於屍魂界的記憶很淡很淡，僅有的只是一些 認知而已，有的時候甚至連虛靠近都無法感應出來，雖然擁有見鬼的能力，但是對於虛這種惡鬼還是沒有辦法自己防禦，因此守一總是很小心翼翼的守護一護。

對守一來說一護是不可或缺的妹妹，怎麼樣都不可以讓她受到傷害，就是因為這樣守一非常的保護一護，而且他也曾經答應自己的祖父說要好好保護一護的，況且對 守一來說家人和朋友是最重要的，誰都不可以奪走他這兩樣最珍貴的東西，如果想要奪走的話，後果就請自行負責，守一可不會手下留情的。

「守一、一護，我要去一個地方，你們要不要跟去？」一心叫自己的兒女。

「你要去哪裡？」守一有些不解。

「我要去拜訪一位老朋友，剛好他家有位跟你們一樣大的孩子，想說看看你們會不會成為好朋友。」一心告訴自己的兒子。

「喔！一護走吧！我們和爸爸一起去。」守一牽著妹妹的手。

「好！」一護笑的很開心。

一心帶著自己的孩子們到石田家拜訪，他必須要告訴自己的好友，也是他父親的徒弟說自己的父親出了什麼樣的事情，只是剛剛來到石田家附近的時候，守一就已經 覺得不對勁了，一護像是感覺到不喜歡的東西一樣在發抖，守一看見的是一隻虛想要攻擊他們，一心馬上進入備戰狀態，很快的有人解決掉那隻虛，但是一護卻不知 怎麼的昏了過去，守一被這樣的情況有些嚇到，一心只是安慰說沒有事情的，只是一護適應不過來而已。

「醒醒啊！一護，妳別嚇我。」守一拼命搖醒昏在自己懷裡的妹妹。

「守一，不要搖了，妹妹只是昏過去而已，一下子就會醒來的。」一心阻止自己的兒子的動作。

「你怎麼會突然過來，難道說伯伯發生不好的事情？」龍弦看著自己的好友一心。

「去你家說吧！有些事情在這裡不好說，你可以順便幫我女兒檢查一下嗎？」一心問自己的好友龍弦。

「可以！」龍弦知道一心的口氣有些強硬，代表事情不是很好的事情。

進入石田家中後，守一發現到有一名老者和美麗的女子以及跟自己差不多大的小孩，一心和龍弦先幫一護檢查身體看看是發生什麼事情了，守一在別人家裡突然感覺 不自在，畢竟這是他回到現世來的時候第一次到人家的家裡，即使在屍魂界他也很少去人家的家裡拜訪，可是父親又在忙著自己妹妹的事情，守一真的感覺不自在。

雨龍的母親像是知道守一的不自在，因此拿出一些小餅乾給守一吃，守一只好接下那些餅乾，對於甜食或是小點心守一不是很愛吃，唯一喜歡吃的是他的奶奶鳳淵做 的小點心，守一只是意思意思吃了幾口，接下來就沒有多說什麼，靜靜的等待自己的父親把事情處理好，守一相信這家人一定跟他們家有什麼往來，不然父親是不會 這麼慎重的。

「爸爸，魂一伯伯出事情了。」龍弦把這個消息告訴宗弦。

「是嗎？因為自己的孫子和孫女的關係。」宗弦大概了解自己好友的做法。

「石田老爺爺，對不起，都是我們不小心。」守一道歉。

「這件事情不是你們的錯，會發生的事情總有一天會發生的。」宗弦體貼的說。

「守一，去陪妹妹，爸爸有事情跟他們說。」一心告訴自己的兒子。

「好的，爸爸。」守一遵照一心的話去陪一護。

「雨龍，你也去陪他們，這些事情還不適合你聽。」龍弦告訴自己的兒子。

「喔！」雨龍跟著守一一起去看一護。

雨龍第一次看見一護的時候發現一護很漂亮，漂亮到令人離不開眼睛，守一知道雨龍看見一護漂亮的樣子會有這樣的反應，因此根本沒有說說什麼，守一只是安靜的 陪伴自己的妹妹，而且他看見房間裡有許多有關醫學的書可以看，守一決定問雨龍說這些書到底可不可以讓他看，這樣他就不會無聊了。

「那個…這些書我可以看嗎？」守一問雨龍。

「可以，我的名字叫石田雨龍。」雨龍告訴守一自己的名字。

「我叫黑崎守一，躺在床上的是我的妹妹黑崎一護。」守一簡短的自我介紹。

守一拿起一本醫學的書來看，慢慢的把書看完，這中間當然有在注意一護的情況，他相信父親還沒有把事情談完，所以決定好好的耐心等待，一護已經有要醒來的跡 象了，守一看見這樣的情形只是把書放在旁邊然後去看妹妹，一護很不舒服的醒來，看見自己的哥哥只是勉勉強強的微笑，守一看見這樣的情形只是摸摸一護的頭， 要她不要太擔心了，雨龍看見他們兄妹的感情那麼好，多少有些羨慕。

「哥哥，我想要喝水。」一護不太舒服的說。

「好，我去拿水給妳。」守一摸摸妹妹的頭。

「我去拿吧！這裡畢竟是我家。」雨龍自告奮勇的去。

「真是謝謝你了。」守一道謝。

雨龍拿水給守一，守一慢慢的餵一護喝水，一護把水喝完後精神就已經恢復的差不多了，守一看見這樣的情形馬上放心下來，至少還可以看見一護清醒的樣子，守一 很怕自己的妹妹再也醒不過來了，那樣的感覺對他來說世很恐怖的，他不要自己的妹妹在自己的眼前死去，那種莫名的感覺令他很不舒服。

「哥哥，不要去想太多了，我沒有事情。」一護告訴守一。

「我知道，可是我還是會擔心。」守一對一護說。

「妳沒事吧！」雨龍關心的問。

「嗯！我沒有事情。」一護微笑的說。

「我去跟老爸說妳已經醒了，我們回家吧！」守一對一護說。

「好。」一護乖乖的點頭。

守一出去後只剩下雨龍和一護，兩人沒有多說話，雨龍覺得眼前的小女孩很漂亮、很可愛、感覺很溫和，單純的覺得這位小女孩是那樣的迷人。

「妳好，我叫石田雨龍。」雨龍自我介紹的說。

「你好，我叫黑崎一護。」一護微笑的回答。

兩人稍微聊了一下，雨龍發現到眼前的小女孩似乎對某些事情不是那麼清楚，可是對於這樣的情況他也不能說什麼，怎麼樣的事情他都不能說，某些事情對這位小女孩來說是個禁忌，一個無法說的禁忌。

「我們回家吧！一護。」守一慢慢的引導妹妹下床。

「好，回家。」一護跟著自己的哥哥動作。

他們離開房間後，一心蹲下來對雨龍說些話，「雨龍，不管怎樣都不要對一護提起魂一爺爺的事情，以及虛或是屍魂界的事情，好不好？」

「為什麼？」雨龍有些不懂。

「因為他們發生過一些不幸的事情，對此一護的記憶是完全被封印的。」一心告訴雨龍事情的重要性。

「我知道了，下次他們來玩的時候我不會說的。」雨龍答應一心這件事情。

自從他們去過石田家後，兩家的小孩子有互相往來，守一和一護也知道有澤家的龍貴是他們的親戚，這樣的生活一直沒有改變，直到雨龍的母親和祖父宗弦過世後才有所改變，不過那件事情已經是五年後的事情了，現在的他們還是無憂無慮的小孩子。

平靜的日子已經過了一年了，他們這些小孩也都六歲了，都已經是上小學的年紀了，他們幾個人的感情非常的好，守一依舊是守護自己的妹妹，當然他和一護被母親 送到空手道場學空手道，龍貴也在那裡學，這樣子的生活很平凡，偶爾守一也會偷偷地去找宗弦請教一些事情，一護死神的能力暫時被封印住，除非遇到一些讓她激 動的事情，否則是想不起來的，這點他們家的人都很清楚，他們絕對不會想要讓一護想起來的，怎樣都不想要。

「呵呵！看樣子守一的學習能力跟雨龍一樣好。」宗弦誇獎守一。

「謝謝。」守一點頭。

今天因為家人沒有辦法照顧一護的關係，守一只好帶一護來看他們練習，只是守一沒想到一護的學習能力跟自己不相上下，很快的就學會很多事情，那些簡單的防禦 能力都已經學會了，嚇的守一差點說不出話來，看樣子本能的關係讓一護學習到這麼多東西，不過守一不知道一護學習到的東西是否可以拿來保命，畢竟如果一護害 怕的話很多事情就會前功盡棄的，守一很瞭解這件事情。

「宗弦爺爺，您覺得這樣好嗎？一護的記憶已經被封印了，可是您還是讓她學習滅卻師的本領。」守一有些忐忑不安。

「不會有事情的，我只是擔心看見虛她會不會害怕？要是害怕的話一定會忘記的。」宗弦告訴守一。

「一護是憑著本能在學習嗎？總覺得是這樣。」守一告訴宗弦自己的疑問。

「的確是憑藉著本能，這樣到底是好還是壞我也不曉得。」宗弦知道守一的擔心。

宗弦知道自己的好友為什麼要這樣做，可是封印是不能連本能也封印起來的，畢竟是死神的真血，學習能力可是很快速的，一護學習這些伎倆可是卻不知道要怎樣去 應用，等到自己九歲的時候回到屍魂界時才知道大概要怎樣去應用，這樣的生活純粹對一護來說只是好玩，一護把這些練習當做是遊戲而已，除非記憶有些破碎，否 則一護是不太可能察覺到虛的，只要不出事情什麼事情都沒有，這樣的生活卻讓守一活在提心吊膽的世界當中。

迅雷跟著自己的主人做訓練，迅雷知道守一的心情有些複雜，很多事情都不能說很圓滿，如果說當初那些事情沒有發生的話，現在大家應該都過的好好的才對，很多 事情都不會有現在的結局，大家都可以平平安安的生活，而不像現在需要提心吊膽的生活，一護應該快快樂樂的在屍魂界生活才對，卻因為那場陰謀而必須要在現世 中生活，這樣的一切很難令人接受。

「迅雷，怎麼辦？我不知道要怎樣做才好？」守一自言自語的說。

迅雷蹭蹭守一的臉頰，彷彿要守一不要擔心似的，這件事情好像有解決的辦法，守一知道迅雷安慰自己的意思，很多事情守一盡量讓自己放寬心來不要去擔心，畢竟 怎麼說那些事情都是不好的事情，要是一直擔心下去的話一定會沒完沒了的，不如放寬心來讓那些事情自動平安落幕，如果危害到自己身邊的人的話，守一絕對不會 輕易就放過那些人的，他會要他們付出他們應該付出的代價。

「真希望不會有事情發生。」守一對迅雷說。

守一進入夢鄉當中，迅雷趴在守一的懷抱中睡覺，迅雷怎麼會不知道自己的主人在擔心什麼事情，不過應該會發生的事情還是會發生，即使說希望不要發生也沒用， 除非真的不會發生那些事情，否則是不可能的事情的，這點迅雷很清楚，守一自己本身也很清楚，但是就是不想要去接受那些事情，一連串的打擊讓他很難過了。

『魂一，你什麼時候才會真正的清醒過來？很多事情都要你去做決定啊！』鳳淵心想。

『一護過的好嗎？在現世她一定可以過的很好吧！真的很擔心她。』戀次很擔心自己的妹妹。

『如果我那時候小心點是不是一護就不會離開我了？那個小女孩感覺真的令人很溫暖，好想要把她藏在自己的身邊不被任何人給看見。』白哉對一護有些念念不忘。

『大哥他是不是喜歡那位小女孩？那位小女孩給人的感覺好溫和，感覺上一點也不像是公主，戀次也對她好溫柔。』露琪亞開始在猜測。

『惣右介真的打算要叛變嗎？如果真的要這樣做的話，到底是為什麼呢？』卯之花不解的想。

大家各有心思的在想事情，很多事情他們都圍繞著藍染叛變的事情，大家實在是想不到藍染為什麼想要叛變，甚至以後為什麼會不擇手段都要把一護給搶過來，這是 大家都不解的事情，但是大家都知道一護給予人的感覺是那樣的溫和，溫和到令人感覺非常的舒服，感覺上就像是溫暖的陽光一樣，藍染想要得到一護也不是不可能 的事情，只是守一不會輕易就把妹妹讓出來的。

守一努力的讓自己變強，他希望可以靠自己的力量去保護自己的家人，最想要保護自己的妹妹一護，那件事情讓守一永遠忘不了，怎麼樣都不能忘記這件事情，那種 痛苦是無法忘記的，怎樣都無法忘記的痛苦讓守一感覺很不舒服，很多事情守一不知道要怎樣去處理會比較好，他很想要知道為什麼那些人想要傷害他們，他們沒有 得罪他們啊！

『我真不懂為什麼他要傷害我們？我們明明就沒有得罪他們。』守一對此很不解。

『如果藍染真的要這麼做的話，是因為他想要報仇嗎？他母親那時候的仇恨他想要來討嗎？』一心不懂藍染的心態是什麼。

「老公，你在想什麼？」真咲有些擔心的問。

「沒什麼，只是在想一些事情。」一心告訴自己的妻子。

「屍魂界的大動亂遲早有一天會發生的。」真咲很清楚這件事情。

「我知道，我就是擔心那些事情會發生，爸爸已經那樣了，我們能夠阻止嗎？」一心不知道自己是否可以阻止那些事情。

「我想我們暫時別去擔心，到時候一定會有奇蹟發生的。」真咲告訴自己的丈夫。

「也許吧！」一心知道妻子不想要自己擔心下去。

一心知道很多事情沒有想像中的那樣簡單，如果很簡單的話事情就很好解決了，可是現在卻沒有想像中的簡單，很多事情都是難上加難的事情，到現在他們都沒有搞 清楚藍染的叛變到底是想要怎樣？報仇？或是覺得屍魂界太單調了？這一切大家都不知道，就是因為不知道才很難抓住藍染想要做什麼，大家都很想要知道的謎團卻 是大家痛苦不已的根源，或許魂一很早就知道是為什麼，只是來不及說就被刺殺重度昏迷，這樣的情況讓大家不得不改變對策，皇族的人受到傷害是很大的事情的。

三年後過去了，守一有一次和自己的姑姑小唯出去玩，小唯難得到現世來看自己的哥哥和侄子們，守一就這樣帶小唯出去亂晃，只是他們都沒想到會發生一件事情讓 他們想像不到，小唯的力量非常的強大，強大到可以和十一番隊長更木劍八打成平手，甚至甘願做為更木的妻子，兩人本來就預計要結為連理，可是卻因為發生這件 事情不得不拖延下去。

「姑姑，妳想要去哪裡玩？」守一問小唯。

「我看看喔！守一想要去哪裡呢？」小唯問守一。

「我想要去商店街買東西。」守一告訴小唯。

「那我們就去商店街那裡逛逛好了。」小唯沒有什麼意見。

「嗯！」守一很開心可以和自己的姑姑一起去逛街。

小唯牽著守一的小手到商店街去買東西，小唯看見守一開心的樣子也非常的高興，畢竟很難得可以看見守一開心的樣子，守一平常的樣子就像是小大人的樣子，因此 不太會呈現開心的樣子給大家看，喜怒哀樂都不容易見到，這是大家都知道的事情，所以能夠看見守一開心的樣子大家都會很高興的，那就代表守一非常的相信你， 是非常的相信才有可能讓你看見他的喜怒哀樂的，這是守一的原則，守一不喜歡跟陌生人有來往的。

「太好了，買到我喜歡的東西了。」守一高興的說。

「真的嗎？太好了呢！」小唯也替守一高興。

「姑姑，我們回家吧！」守一高興的跟小唯說。

「等我一下，我想要去逛服飾店。」小唯告訴守一。

「好，那我們就去看看吧！」守一知道小唯想要買衣服。

「不好意思啦！」小唯吐舌頭俏皮的說。

兩人就這樣進入服飾店裡去看看，小唯高興的可以看自己喜歡的衣服，她已經好久沒有到現世來買衣服了，難得這次可以過來買衣服，小唯高興的樣子看在守一的眼 裡也很高興，守一知道自己的姑姑很久沒有來現世了，所以寧願忍耐陪著姑姑逛街也不願意讓姑姑掃興，就是因為這樣的感覺守一一點怨言也沒有，任由小唯到處去 逛逛，直到小唯滿意他們才回家。

小唯提著自己手中的戰利品回家去，高興的樣子大家都看得出來，守一寶貝自己今天買到的東西，難得他們可以出來逛街的時候當然要高高興興的回家，怎麼可以愁 眉苦臉的回家去呢？！因此他們沒有任何不高興的樣子，都是一臉滿足和開心的樣子回家去，今天又是平凡的一天，不過這樣平靜又平凡的生活卻是他們難得的。


	6. Chapter 6

不過這種愜意的生活沒有過多久就發生事情了，這天假日小唯帶著守一去河邊玩，小唯想要到河邊散步，守一也就帶小唯去河邊散步，只是他們沒想到會發生事情就 是了，這條河邊最近埋藏許多強大的虛，他們覬覦強大靈力的人，好讓他們供給自己身上所需要的東西，這點守一和小唯都沒有注意到，他們難得只想要悠閒的散 步，沒想到會出事情。

「這個感覺…」小唯馬上就覺得不對勁。

「姑姑…」守一知道這是什麼感覺。

「真糟糕！放著你打鬥的話可能會很糟糕。」小唯笑笑的說，順便要求支援。

守一知道自己是無法幫忙的，因為自己的姑姑是很強的，卻因為要保護自己會有性命的危險，雖然說自己已經有學會滅卻師的本領，但是真正要消滅這種擁有強大力 量的虛還是不是很拿手，因此不太可能幫忙小唯，小唯對於這件事情沒有多說什麼，現在最想要做的一件事情就是保護好她侄子，避免自己的侄子受到任何的傷害。

「可惡啊！這隻虛。」小唯已經要筋疲力盡了。

他們好不容易等到十一番隊的支援，小唯發現到自己的體力已經快要撐不下去了，畢竟前幾天才不小心染了風寒，好不容易復原後又遇到這樣的問題，當然體力上面 一定會不夠用的，小唯當然清楚知道自己的身體狀況，風寒才剛剛好起來的說，現在卻遭遇到這隻這樣難纏的虛，看樣子體力真的不能支撐下去了，解決虛後小唯馬 上昏過去，守一看見這樣的情形快要哭出來了。

接二連三發生的事情讓守一措手不及，卯之花隊長醫好小唯，可是卻告訴鳳淵說因為意識無法清醒的關係而昏迷過去，偏偏這時候魂一的好朋友宗弦也過世了，雨龍 的母親也因為生病的關係而過世，留下龍弦和雨龍兩個孩子，鳳淵親自去接宗弦和他的媳婦，宗弦的妻子已經在屍魂界當中了，宗弦夫妻倆團聚在一起，不過這些事 情讓很多人的內心產生一些變化。

雨龍因為打擊太大部分的記憶喪失，守一因為小唯的關係非常的自責，雖然說更木要他不要自責下去，可是對守一來說這件事情的打擊真的非常的大，他一度自責不 知道要怎麼辦才好，戀次看見這種情形只好去安慰自己的弟弟，要他不要這麼傷心了，很多事情不是可以預料的，守一很難得的大哭一場，戀次看見自己的弟弟哭成 這樣也不好說什麼責備的話，只是任由守一這樣哭下去。

隔沒有幾個月後一護和真咲在同一地點散步也受到傷害，幸好一慎即使的出現才讓他們母女平安無事，也因為這樣的原因，一護她必須要留在屍魂界當中，一心知道 這件事情後馬上帶著三個小孩到屍魂界去，他們利用一段時間留在自己的故鄉，他們也在祖母的安排下進入真央靈術學院念書，他們的成績非常的優異，這點讓真央 靈術學院的老師們非常的高興，畢竟可以教導到這樣的學生讓他們很滿意。

守一在不知不覺當中已經慢慢的成長，總是對事情都是那樣漠然的看著，祖父交代的使命就是好好的保護妹妹，守一這點也有做到，隨著時間的成長讓守一對任何的 事情都沒有感覺，守一不知道自己為什麼會變成這樣的人，他恐懼、他害怕，但是這些他卻無法抒發出來，亞美子和戀次看見這種情形都很心疼守一，不管怎麼說守 一都是很乖的孩子，一個令人心疼的孩子。

留在屍魂界當中的三個月，守一學習完所有的課程，同時也練成自己的斬魄刀，在這三個月當中也認識許多的好朋友，守一的害怕一護完全感受的到，一護選擇輕輕的去安撫自己的哥哥，她不要他受到任何的委屈，在一護的心中守一是很堅強的，一個非常堅強的孩子，堅強到可以保護她。

「守一，在想什麼？」卯之花隊長溫柔的問。

「母親，我好害怕，我很恐懼。」守一決定吐露出心事。

「在恐懼什麼事情呢？」卯之花隊長有些擔心的問。

「我不知道，只知道最近發生的事情讓我無法釋懷，以及爺爺出事的時候，姑姑出事的時候我的無助與懦弱。」守一告訴卯之花隊長。

「不要去想太多了，黑崎隊長把你們帶回現世也是有所考量的。」卯之花隊長溫和的說。

「這個我知道，因為妹妹的關係不得不這樣做。」守一知道事情的因果關係。

「不要有所害怕，因為這些事情我們都沒有料到會發生的。」卯之花隊長安慰守一。

「嗯…」守一不多說什麼。

卯之花隊長看見守一沈默不語也沒有說什麼話給守一聽，她知道守一現在最需要的是安靜，就讓守一靜下來再說，卯之花隊長也都知道守一內心很不舒服，畢竟有很 多事情真的讓他無能為力，但是這一切的事情卻又無法怪誰，沒有人會想到發生那樣的事情，卯之花隊長只希望以後不會有更糟糕的事情發生。

從真央靈術學院畢業後，守一練成自己的斬魄刀，當他看見斬魄刀的面目的時候，守一差點說不出話來，因為那是他已經去世很多年朋友，也是他最喜歡的人，小 蝶，守一看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，要說這是老天給予的奇蹟感覺又怪怪的，似乎是魂一生前就料到的事情，刻意把這把刀給予守一一樣，希望小蝶可以 永遠的守護守一。

「小蝶，這是真的嗎？」守一不知道要說什麼。

「這是真的，我就在你身邊。」小蝶微笑的說。

「真是太好了。」守一跪了下來。

「守一，相信你自己的力量，很多事情一定會改變的。」小蝶是這樣告訴守一。

「我知道了，謝謝妳，小蝶。」守一很感激小蝶。

「不客氣。」小蝶微笑的看著守一。

守一和一護也很快就學會卍解，畢竟這些東西對他們來說是最基本的東西，自己的斬魄刀一定會要他們快點把所有最基本的東西學會，斬月又非常喜歡一護這個小女 孩，所以總是會看著一護，然後教導一護許多東西，小蝶是屬於幻術系的刀，守一要學會怎樣去操縱那些幻術，怎樣去迷惑敵人的一切，必須要掌控的特別好。

之後鳳淵讓一護留在自己的身邊，一心把剩下的家人帶回到現世去，過了幾年他們就要回到這裡，他們出生的地方來，一護看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，了解她的 人都知道一護只是不想要讓他們擔心而已，卯之花隊長知道一護是個既堅強又脆弱的孩子，所以對待一護也特別的照顧，卯之花相信有白哉的話一護不會出現任何的 問題，白哉可以幫一護克服這些困難的，守一也會在現世遇到假日就會回來。

大家各自過各自的生活，守一在現世中上學，跟龍貴繼續這樣打打鬧鬧下去，雨龍忘記自己和妹妹一護的事情已經聽他的父親龍弦說過，守一對這件事情沒有多大的 震驚，因為他也嚐過失去自己最重要的人的滋味，那種感覺真的很不好受，就是因為這樣守一才不在乎雨龍到底會不會恢復記憶之類的，現在的他只想要好好的過生 活。

『真的一切都會像這樣和平嗎？』守一站在河邊抬頭看天空。

「守一，你在想什麼？」龍貴看見守一站在河邊想事情。

「沒什麼，我只是在想一些事情而已。」守一告訴龍貴。

「你從那裡回來後就悶悶不樂的，我奶奶說是因為你遇到太多令你傷心的事情。」龍貴把依雲的話轉告給守一聽。

「嗯！是啊！很多很多令我傷心的事情。」守一笑笑的說。

龍貴不發一語的看著守一，龍貴怎麼會不知道守一自己的堅持在哪裡，守一就是這樣個性的人，不想說出來就不會說出來，一個人默默的承受這些事情，然後等到自 己可以接受後守一才會說出那些事情，龍貴每次在宗族大會上看見這位太子殿下的時候總是有一股淡淡的憂愁，堅強的個性和早熟的個性是大家都知道的事實。

「我想很多事情都不要去想太多了，畢竟我們不管怎樣都無法挽回那些事情了。」龍貴淡淡的說出這句話來。

「是啊！」守一認同。

兩人在回家的路上幾乎沒有說什麼話，守一本來就不愛開口說話的，龍貴會因為守一的關係而不說話，他們兩人能夠交集的事情雖然很多，但是他們卻不太愛說那些 事情，他們不知道要怎樣去表達那些事情會比較好，各自回家後守一只是默默的回房去休息，然後什麼事情也都不做的發呆，只是在想自己是否可以回到他們應該所 在的地方。

『我做的到嗎？我發誓過我以後一定會殺了藍染這個傢伙的，毀了我們應該有的幸福，他就必須要下地獄去，他沒有權力這樣做的。』守一在內心想。

這件事情的發生讓守一不知道為什麼還可以再見到龍弦，只因為自己的妹妹一護在一年後因為受到不該有的攻擊而倒在人家的家門口上面，這次的事件讓守一絕對堅 持自己一定要變強才可以，讓所有人都知道他這位皇太子是不好惹的人物，他要藍染知道想要奪取他的妹妹一護是多麼困難的一件事情，他要藍染有所覺悟。

一年後一護到現世出任務，因為遇到一隻強大的虛，逃避不及而受到傷害，倒在龍弦的家門口，守一趕來支援自己的妹妹看見這樣的情況馬上幫妹妹止血，龍弦察覺 到事情有異狀馬上打開門出來看是什麼樣的情況，發現到是自己好友的兩位孩子倒在自己的家門口，龍弦馬上幫一護做緊急處理，避免一護受到任何不該有的感染， 這樣的話處理起來會變得很棘手的。

「龍弦叔叔。」守一已經不知道要怎樣才好了。

「乖，不要哭，一起幫我，這樣妹妹才會好起來的。」龍弦安撫守一，並且要他過來幫忙。

「好。」守一收拾自己慌亂的心情幫忙。

在龍弦的搶救下一護沒有事情，只是需要安靜的修養好幾天，因此必須要待在醫院裡好久的時間，這段時間守一也通知了自己的父母親和祖母，他們知道這件事情後 沒有多說什麼，守一決定要為自己的妹妹報仇，所以和自己的那群好朋友聯合一起把虛給滅掉，同時端木、風花、桃地、奈良、神無、日暮都知道守一的實力在哪 裡，也知道守一的地雷在哪裡，怎樣的事情守一都可以容忍，但是絕對不可以傷害到自己最寶貝的妹妹，那樣的話守一一定會跟你拼命的，這是絕對會的事情。

『這裡是…』一護張開眼睛看見的是一片白色的地方。

「妳醒了嗎？一護。」龍弦看見一護睜開眼睛。

「龍弦叔叔？」一護的聲音很小聲。

「還好嗎？」龍弦有些擔心的問。

一護點點頭表示說自己已經好多了，龍弦看見這樣的情形放心許多，看樣子一護的身體已經沒有什麼大礙了，現在只需要好好的修養就可以了，只是龍弦還是擔心會有後遺症，畢竟不管怎麼說是那樣強大的虛傷害到一護，有什麼後遺症都不太知道。

「先睡一下，我等下通知妳媽媽。」龍弦告訴一護。

「不要，不要告訴媽媽和爸爸。」一護很小聲很小聲的反對。

「為什麼？」龍弦有些不解。

「媽媽會擔心的。」一護依舊是很小聲的回答。

「那麼通知奶奶好不好？總要有人來照顧妳。」龍弦不放心一護一個人在病房裡面。

「哥哥，大哥。」一護很不舒服的說。

「我知道了。」龍弦知道一護在說誰了。

龍弦派遣一隻地獄蝶去通知鳳淵，告訴鳳淵說一護想要戀次陪伴她，鳳淵得知消息後馬上要戀次請假去陪伴一護，等到一護好起來就可以回來上班，戀次接到消息馬 上來到醫院陪伴自己的妹妹，看樣子一護不想要依賴任何人，就是不想要讓他們擔心，戀次是從小照顧一護到大的人，一護比較放心可以和自己的哥哥在身邊，守一 也會偶爾來探望她。

戀次來到醫院看見妹妹的樣子也只是苦笑，看樣子讓一護太過於逞強了，戀次知道自己應該要陪伴在一護的身邊才是，不應該讓一護出事情的，一護看見戀次來只是 很勉強的微笑，戀次摸摸自己寶貝妹妹的臉頰，他好心疼自己的妹妹會出事情，一護只是要戀次不要太擔心，她一定會好起來的，一定會沒有事情的，她不想要看見 大哥擔心的表情，那樣子她會愧咎很久的，龍弦看見有人來照顧一護就去看別的病患，戀次能夠趕來讓他很放心。


End file.
